El príncipe heredero
by Osurukya
Summary: Los Broflovski tenían el control del reino de South Park. Todos estaban bien con el Gobierno de ellos, hasta que la corte se cansa de la justicia y honestidad en que se gobernaba y planeaba sacar a toda costa ese apellido del linaje. Un joven capitán, ¿lograra impedir el control del Reino y encontrar al futuro rey?
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos!  
Esta historia ya hace un par de días atrás que la estoy subiendo en Wattpad, y decide subirla aquí también /w/  
Hace unos días intente subir otra historia pero me revolví en los capítulos y termino un completo desastre.

Bueno ya no entretengo, disfruten esta historia y gracias por leer.

South park no es mio, si lo fuera mis shippeos estarías a mil por hora ;-:

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

El imperio de los Broflovski corría una de las etapas más oscuras a lo largo de su reinado. Esta nueva y oscura etapa era un golpe realmente trágico, para el pueblo en especial.  
El rey Gerald Broflovski, hombre poderoso, demostraba poder y destreza, hombre justo y poderoso. El mejor gobernante que South park había tenido.

En su pasado, un gran guerrero, el siguiente para gobernar, su linaje Los Broflovski, siempre habían gobernado, desde el principio de South park; habían sido ellos los grandes gobernantes. El cómo primogénito tomaría la corona y gobernaría justamente.

Ahora, un hombre enfermo, desvaneciendo poco a poco en la cama. Llevaba meses tirado en sus aposentos. Dé . Desfalleciendo.

Moriría, lo sabía, era cuestión de tiempo.  
Al igual que sabía sobre quien había sido el culpable, quien había sido el que enveneno su comida poco a poco por 1 año.  
Sabía quién era el culpable de su ahora repentina futura muerte.

Tocia, le dolía bastante, le sorprendía el simple hecho de que no lo mataran de una, si no poco a poco.

Cerró sus ojos, un solo pensamiento paso ante su mente. Y sonrió. Lo querían muerto, lo querían fuera, lo querían lejos pero el...el estaría un paso adelante,siempre estaría un paso más adelante.

El sonido de la puerta interrumpió, el volteo a ver y con un simple pase, un joven rubio de orbes negros entro.

-Permiso mi señor, el joven Capitán ha llegado -dijo haciendo una reverencia.  
-Déjalo pasar - contesto con débil voz

El joven asintió y salió por la puerta, en cuestión de minutos estaba de regreso acompañado de un joven alto y robusto, de ojos y cabello castaños.

El hombre se acercó y arrodilló frente la cama donde estaba postrado el rey.

-Mi señor - la voz de ese hombre era brusca, pero elegante.

-Capitán, en un honor -Contesto, como pudo se logró incorporar en la cama. Observó al joven que seguía arrodillado, y toco su hombro.  
-Por favor, levántate -

El joven obedeció y volvió a pararse, con elegancia.

-Ah, tu eres el joven capitán de la armada Oeste ¿cierto? -pregunto con suavidad.  
-Si, mi señor- Contesto, era sorprendente la educación y elegancia con que ese joven se presentaba ante sus ojos.  
-Conocí a tu madre, guerrera fuerte, se hizo pasar por hombre, y aunque merecía la muerte, salvo tantas veces mi vida; ganándose el perdón...-se levantó de su cama sosteniendo un bastón, y dirigiéndose a una pequeña mesa  
-tu madre era de noble corazón y una fuerte voluntad-

El guerrero sólo escuchaba con atención las palabras del rey, era placentero escuchar de la misma boca del rey que estaba orgulloso de su madre.

-Y por esa razón mande a buscarte, tu madre me hizo confiar en ella, y por lo que eh oído de ti, eres igual a ella, un orgullo imponente, una gran fuerza y voluntad. Por eso deseo pedirte algo Theodore, tal como confiaba en tu madre confío en ti como su reflejo-

El rey se sentó en la fina silla de madera, y observó al joven, quien por ningún momento se había movido y conservaba la postura.

Río un poco, ese chico realmente tenía educación y firmeza.

-Acércate, y siéntate conmigo-

El joven camino hacia la silla frente a su majestad, y se sentó algo incómodo, era inusual que un rey o superior lo tratará con amabilidad.

-Theodore, quiero que escuches atento, mi vida está por terminar y no me queda mucho.  
Se quien a sido el que enveneno mi comida, pero sería inútil hacer algo, la corte lo mandaron a hacerlo - para unos segundos para ver a joven, quien reflejaba seriedad; y algo de asombro.  
\- como lo oyes, la corte me quiere fuera del trono, quiere sacar el linaje Broflovski de aquí, desde tiempo atrás, a ellos no les parece "justo" que el pueblo reciba mucho.  
Lo que quieren hacer es tomar el control de South park para su beneficio. Por eso mandaron a envenenarme.  
¿Te has preguntado que pasaría si la corte toma control?-

-Mi señor, perdone usted, pero la corte esta llena de estúpidos sin mentalidad, ellos ven por ellos sin preocuparle el pueblo.  
Si toman el poder, robarían el oro, cobrarían impuestos, y dejarían a muchos en la calle para morir- Contesto el joven

-Así es Theodore, la corte sólo ve por si -pero un segundo, le costaba respirar.  
-Lo descubrí hace años, mi padre me lo dijo, antes de morir claramente, ellos lo asesinaron, a mi padre y madre; no me asesinaron antes porque el pueblo me conocía y no querían un escándalo. Pero ahora, creen que lo han logrado-

-¿Que dice Señor? -pregunto algo confundido

-Creen que mi muerte es el final de mi linaje, el rey solitario, a mis 45 años, sin esposa o primogénitos. El fin de la era Broflovski.  
¿Sabes que hubiera pasado si hubiera tenido una reina y un hijo?  
Los hubieran matado sin piedad, lo se -

-Perdone que pregunté mi rey, pero...si usted intenta detener a la corte... ¿Cómo lo hará? - pregunto curioso

-Theodore, eso es lo mejor; ellos piensan que ya han ganado, sin embargo no es así.  
Como rey viajó por todo South Park, y en uno de mis viajes conocí a una mujer quien me cautivó, sin que la corte supiera la traje aquí para hacerla mía pero la aleje nuevamente cuando la corte empezó a sospechar; sin embargo tiempo después llegó una carta de ella, diciendo que existía un fruto de nuestro amor -miró al castaño a los ojos.  
-Fui padre, soy padre de un chico, mi hijo y primogénito, no lo conozco, y no creo que llegué a conocerlo.  
Le pedí a su madre que estuviera lejos de mi, y que protegiera a nuestro hijo. Lo único que se de él es que tiene la marca real -bajo un poco la tela que cubría su hombro derecho dejando ver una especie de marca que cubría gran parte del hombro.  
-Todo hombre en mi familia la tiene, prueba de la sangre real que corre en las venas, Theodore, quiero que...cuando yo muera busques a mi hijo y lo traigas a reclamar lo que por derecho es suyo. Y que permanezcas junto a él para cuidarlo y protegerlo-

El castaño asintió, estaba algo sorprendido de escuchar esa historia, pero venía de su rey y creía cada palabra.

-Por cierto... -sonrió con algo de burla -Su madre quería una mujer, soñaba que su pequeña se casaría con un valiente guerrero, al igual que tu madre, soñaba que mi primogénito fuera mujer y que tu contrajeras matrimonio con ella. -

El joven levantó las cejas algo curioso, recordaba bien como su madre le decía de pequeño que algún día sería un gran guerrero y una princesa se enamoraría de él.

-Aah, joven Theodore, dime... ¿contraerías matrimonio con mi hijo? - pregunto curioso

-Mi señor... - miro algo asustado a su rey, ¿enserio le estaba pidiendo eso?

-Theodore solo bromeo, aunque... nada me gustaría mas que un joven como tu estuviera a lado de mi hijo gobernando South Park-

-Mi rey, si ese es su mandato lo cumpliré, encontrare a su hijo y lo traeré a reclamar el trono, al igual que permanecer a su lado hasta la muerte-

-Eres valiente, Theodore, un gran hombre, te agradezco hayas venido hasta estas tierras para hablar conmigo-

-Fue un honor majestad-

-Quiero que te quedes aquí, en mi castillo toma una de las habitaciones, quiero que estés cuando muera-Dijo seriamente, mientras se levantaba de la silla.  
-Quiero que estés presente cuando deje de respirar, esa será la señal para que vaya en busca de mi hijo-

-Mis disculpas señor, preferiría estar junto a mi armada. Pero vendré tan rápido como usted lo ordene - igual se levantó y ayudó a su rey a acostarse nuevamente en su cama.

-Claro respeto tu decisión, gracias Theodore- agradeció y descanso sus ojos.

-Si me disculpa mi señor, debo retirarme con mis hombres-

-Claro, nos vemos después-

-Si señor- hizo una corta reverencia y se fue,  
El joven rubio entró tras la salida del castaño.

-Mi señor, realmente confía en el-

-Butters, tu conocías a Liane, es igual a ella, y en sus ojos pude ver la confianza -

-Claro mi Señor, ahora descanse, si me necesita tan sólo suene la campana, me retiró majestad-

Gerald cerró los ojos, y sonrió.  
Esperaba realmente que el Capitán Eric Theodore Cartman encontrara el próximo heredero del trono.


	2. Chapter 2

Después de esa platica con el rey, el castaño se dirigió a una de las tabernas del pueblo.  
Entro, el ruido estaba presente,y olor a alcohol hizo presencia en su nariz. Se armó paso entre los ebrios y concubinas que había en el lugar, gritos, risas. Ruido total.

Se acercó al rubio que estaba sentado rodeado de mujeres, y bebiendo un tarro de cerveza.

-Claro hermosuras, he peleado y vencido - reía y alardeaba alegre el rubio - quien como yo, no es así - se levantó de su asiento, levantando su tarro y bebió de una el contenido.  
Las mujeres que lo rodeaban empezaron a reír y los hombres cerca de ahí gritaban su nombre.

El castaño rodó los ojos, y se acercó más al rubio, dando notar su presencia. De repente el bar se tornó silencioso. Y todos veían al imponente hombre en silencio.

-Ah, Capitán - sonrió el rubio con burla  
-McCormick, mueve tu culo, necesito que busques a alguien -gruño serio.

El rubio sonrió.

Kenneth McCormick, era el brazo derecho del Capitán Cartman, un valiente hombre y un as en la espada. Sin excluir que es uno de sus mejores hombres en su cuadrilla.  
Era un fiel y excelente hombre, pero eso no quitaba que era un total depravado y mujeriego.  
Si por algo era conocido; era por sus múltiples amoríos.

-Bien mis bellas y encantadoras damas... -dijo tomando entre sus brazos a dos mujeres junto a él - mi capitán necesita de su valiente hombre, me retiro -dijo sin vergüenza alguna dirigiéndose a la salida junto al castaño. Quien paro un segundo antes de salir.

-Escuchen bien, nos quedaremos en este pueblo, no sé por cuánto. Así que atentos a futuras órdenes. - y sin más, el castaño salió; después de escuchar un claro "Si, capitán"  
No lo negaba, sus hombres le tenían bastante estima y le eran fieles.

Ya una vez fuera del bar, caminaron en silencio por las calles.

-McCormick, necesito que busques al capitán Marsh -hablo serio y con voz helada  
-¿Marsh?...creí que lo odiabas - contesto tranquilo, él podía tratarlo como amigo y no como su mayor. Así había sido desde siempre.  
-Es así, pero necesitare su ayuda, por eso quiero que vayas y le digas que el rey ha requerido su presencia antes de su muerte -  
-Ah, ya veo, iré mañana en la mañana; tengo entendido que se encuentra a no más de 5 días de aquí; tratare de llegar lo antes posible -  
\- Hazlo, confió en ti-

.

.

Ya había pasado un par de días desde la partida de Kenneth, Cartman esperaba con ansias las órdenes del rey. Le sorprendía como su majestad tomaba las cosas a la ligera, o así lo veía él, había pasado, algunas veces, el tiempo con él, y se comportaba con tranquilidad. Pensó que sería a causa de la aceptación de su cercana muerte.

La noche caía, el castaño descansaba en la posada donde se había instalado.  
Se levantó por unos golpes en su puerta, le llamaban estaba claro.

-Capitán Cartman, soy Butters el sirviente del rey...-dijo una voz al otro lado de la puerta.  
Abrió la puerta y vio a ese joven rubio parado.  
-Dime-  
-Capitán, perdone la hora; pero el rey solicita urgente su presencia-  
El castaño asintió y rápidamente se fue junto al rubio.

Al llegar a la habitación, vio a varios hombres junto al rey, sirvientes y guardias lo rodeaban.

-Señor, el Capitán está aquí- dijo Butters  
-Déjenme a solas con él, por favor - contesto débil

Todos en la habitación se retiraron, dejando al castaño y al débil rey solos.

-Theodore, por favor acércate...- El castaño lo hizo, se acercó e inclino - Theodore, estoy débil y mal, no creo pasar de esta noche, sin embargo quiero que escuches no permitas que la corte tome el reino, no permitas que este reino se marchite... -

Silencio un poco su voz, él y Cartman voltearon a la puerta, se oía ruido detrás

-Son ellos Theodore, la corte sabe que moriré...- se abrió la puerta - ...busca a mi hijo, está más allá de las tierras frías, en un pequeño pueblo- pasos se acercaban a ellos -encuéntralo y tráelo, vete ahora, por favor...-dijo con un pequeño hilo de voz.

Cartman se levantó, se dio la vuelta y se marchó, bajo la mirada de 4 hombres y del rubio sirviente.

-Gerald, creo que llego el final ¿cierto? - Dijo uno de los hombres  
-En lo absoluto Donovan- sonrió -¿Por qué no dejas que él termine el trabajo como lo estuvo haciendo por todo un año? -  
Los 4 hombres se miraron y sonrieron  
-Si ese es su último deseo, majestad, se le será concedido- Uno de ellos saco una daga, y se la entregó al joven rubio. Quien se acercó con lentitud a la cama y vio a su rey.  
-Bien Butters... termina lo empezado, fuiste un gran chico...- y esas fueron sus últimas palabras, las últimas palabras salidas del rey.  
El rubio alejo la daga del cuello del rey. Había terminado las órdenes que se le dieron, asesinar al rey.  
-Bien, Stotch, lo has terminado, ahora dinos ¿Por qué el capitán de la armada oeste estaba aquí? -pregunto serio uno de los 4, quien miraba atento al rubio.  
-Lo que tengo entendido señor, el rey tuvo un amorío y de él surgió un niño - contesto  
-Con que el estúpido cree que ese Capitán lograra encontrar a su bastardo... antes lo encontraremos nosotros y terminaremos con ese apellido; Stotch, ve y anuncia la muerte del rey; y manda a la guardia real a buscar y capturara al Capitán por traición- El rubio asintió y se fue  
-Donovan, ¿qué haremos con el bastardo? -  
-Lo encontraremos antes y terminaremos su miserable existencia; nadie puede saber que el rey tuvo un descendiente, mandare a que lo busquen y lo maten-  
Los 4 hombres sonrieron y se retiraron, dejando el cuerpo inerte del rey en la cama.

.

.

El castaño corría por las calles oscuras y frías, tenía que partir y ahora; era demasiado repentino. Tenía que encontrar cuanto antes al heredero al trono.  
Llego al pequeño campamento en donde descansaban sus hombres.  
-Arriba, tenemos que irnos de inmediato - ordeno con voz firme, los hombres sin rechistar se levantaron y empezaron a recoger todo.  
-Capitán ¿sucedió algo? -pregunto un hombre al ver a su apitan algo alterado.  
-El rey murió, y me ha ordenado algo antes, necesitamos buscarlo de inmediato. Así que vamos ahora mismo.-

Una vez recogido todo el campamento, subieron a sus caballos y cabalgaron fuera del pueblo. Si bien el rey había muerto hace poco, consideraba la idea de que esos 4 hombres le preguntarían bastantes cosas; lo último que quería era mencionar algo al respecto.

Paro por un instante y hablo  
-Escuchen bien, iremos lejos, como no hemos podido tomar provisiones, seguiremos toda la noche hasta el próximo pueblo; Black ve a las tierras desérticas, alcanza a Kenneth y dile que se dirija con Marsh a las tierras gélidas; los veremos allá- El joven moreno asintió y partió en otra dirección.

-Vamos- ordeno el Capitán, todos empezaron a cabalgar, tras su mayor.

.

.

-Mis señores, el capitán y sus hombres se han ido- hablo uno de los guardias inclinándose ante los 4 hombres sentados

-Escapo el infeliz, bien, retírate... -dijo con voz autoritaria, el guardia hizo una reverencia y salió.  
-Bien Donovan, ¿Qué haremos ahora? -  
-Tranquilo Tenorman, se quien pude encargarse de esto; mientras tanto, Tweak envía al inútil de tu hijo a los renegados con esta carta - el hombre de pelinegro estiro el brazo hacia el de hombre de cabello marrón. El hombre se levantó y se retiró.  
-¿A su hijo? ¿Es una broma? Ese chico tiene problemas, ¿qué sucede si pierde la carta?, debiste a vérmelo pedido a mí, Bridon podría llevarlo; él no está demente -Comento, esto último con algo de burla.  
-Tranquilo Gueermo, si el inútil de Tweek muere queriendo entregar esa carta no habrá problema; sería una vida perdida sin importancia; hasta le estaríamos haciendo un favor a Tweak-contestó con serenidad.  
Los 2 hombres rieron con ese comentario.

Tweek Tweak, hijo de uno de los nobles de la corte; habitualmente los hijos de la nobleza formaban parte de la alta, siendo jueces, o comandantes de la armada. Siempre rodeados de riquezas; sin embargo, el hijo de Tweak era todo lo contrario a lo que deseaba.  
Su padre había estado orgulloso de él desde su nacimiento, justo lo que quería, un niño, un fuerte y sano niño.  
Hasta que el pequeño empezó a crecer y sus padres empezaron a notar algo peculiar en él, siempre tenía miedo, siempre decía que lo seguían, que lo espiaban; al principio creían que era juego, imaginaciones del chiquillo.  
Cuando llego a una edad más adulta, Tweek empezó a ser conocido como "El loco del pueblo", una decepción para su padre, quien no tuvo consideración y lo corrió a su suerte, sin piedad alguna. 


	3. Chapter 3

A lo lejos, en una pequeña aldea, lejos del reino, de la corte, de guardias, de armadas y todo relacionado al imperio. Una aldea pequeña, llena de campesinos, rodeado de sembradíos, campos gigantes, pastizales, arboles, aire puro; aire limpio y puro.  
Un campo visualmente diferente.

-Anda Ky, vamos... -la voz animaba con alegría  
-Es lo que intento...aaaah!- gritaba molesto.

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban en medio del bosque, sudando, jadeando. Uno con mirada alegre, otro con cara irritada. Uno pelinegro y el otro pelirrojo.  
La tensión se sentía, o por lo menos en una parte.  
Ambos empuñando una espada, ambos dando lo mejor de sí.

-Vamos pequeño Ky, se fuerte... ¡vamos! -gritaba entusiasmado el pelinegro. Le fascinaba ver a su amigo intentar ganarle, le gustaba entrenar junto a su amigo, era entretenido, el pobre chico no sabía nada de utilizar la espada.  
-¡Aaaah!...-grito con fuerza el pelirrojo, levantó la espada, y con cansancio ataco de nuevo.  
Pero no fue suficiente, el otro de un solo golpe, lo derribo y desarmo.  
-Bueno Ky, demos por terminado esto...- estiro la mano hacia su amigo que yacía en el suelo, el otro sin ganas tomo la mano y se levantó.  
Estaba cansado de perder, siempre era igual.  
-Vamos Kyle, algún día me vencerás -dijo animando a su amigo  
-Claro, como si algún día fuera a pasar -contesto con irritado.  
El pelinegro sonrió y rodó los ojos, el orgullo de su amigo era grande -vamos Kyle, tengo hambre, vayamos y comamos algo -le sonrió, el pelirrojo no le quedo más que devolver la sonrisa.  
-¿Tú invitas la comida Craig?-  
-Claro niño, ahora vamos- contesto alegre mientras caminaba, y el pelirrojo lo empezaba a seguir.

Era un grandioso amigo, Craig Tucker; era hijo de un ex guardia de categoría bronce en el imperio; decidió dejar su cargo para estar junto a su esposa e hijo, ahora trabajaba como un simple campesino y le enseñaba a su hijo usar la espada.  
Craig era un buen chico, algo orgulloso y de temperamento fuerte, pero siempre ayudaba a quien lo necesitaba.

Ambos se dirigieron a una pequeña cabaña, y entraron, realmente era acogedor ese lugar; y en el ambiente se respiraba paz.

-Anda Kyle, siéntate; te serviré un poco de estofado, mamá lo hizo - menciono mientras se dirigía a la cocina.  
-Tu madre cocina bien... oye Craig ¿Cando me llevaras al imperio? -pregunto mientras veía los retratos colgados en las paredes.

El pelinegro, quien servía la comida, dejo a un lado lo que hacía.  
-¿Por qué quieres ir allá? No te pierdes de nada, el imperio es como esa cueva llena de ratas que encontramos -contesto, mientras agarraba los cuencos llenos de comida y los llevaba a la mesa.  
Coloco uno enfrente de Kyle y otro donde él se sentaría.

-Vamos Craig, tu dijiste que me llevarías un día -reprocho el pelirrojo -dijiste que me llevarías si entrenaba contigo, ¡vamos! - Insistía  
-Bien Kyle, te llevare pero... - miro a su amigo quien sonreía ampliamente -...para tu cumpleaños-  
-¿¡Que!? ¡No es justo! - miró a su amigo con molestia, frunciendo el ceño - Falta mucho-  
-Anda Kyle, solo un par de meses... -esbozo una sonrisa en su rostro, tomó una cuchara y empezó a comer.  
El pelirrojo bufo e imito la acción de su amigo.  
Desde hace tiempo tenía ganas de visitar el imperio, y sabía que Craig era el único que lo llevaría. Su madre no lo dejaba ni acercarse al pueblo cercano.

Pasaron el resto del día practicando con la espada, a petición de Kyle, ya caída la noche decidieron tomar un baño en las aguas termales que había por el lugar.

-Aaaah! Esto es estupendo -dijo el pelinegro estirándose y relajando su cuerpo en el agua. -¿No te parece Kyle?-  
-Si -dijo un ruborizado pelirrojo hecho bolita  
Craig lo vio con las cejas arriba, y se hecho a reír.  
-¿Enserio Kyle? ¿Crees que te hare algo solo porque estamos desnudos aquí? -no podía contener la risa.  
-No -contento molesto  
-No seas bobo mocoso, eres como mi hermanito -se acercó a él y acaricio su cabeza; revolviendo su cabello. Kyle sonrió ruborizado.

Al pasar un par de minutos, Craig observo al pelirrojo, precisamente su hombro derecho, y observo esa marca... él sabía, el significado de aquello, cerró sus ojos... recordando.

 _Flash back_

-Craig -llamo un hombre desde la puerta de su habitación.  
-Dime padre -  
-El chico pelirrojo, con quien sales mucho -dijo acercándose a él y sentándose en su cama.  
Lo miro con curiosidad  
-¿Kyle?-dijo incrédulo  
-Si él, ¿sabes su apellido? -  
-No padre, ¿Por qué preguntas? -tenia curiosidad de saber porque su padre necesitaba ese dato  
-Ya veo, Craig, eres un joven valiente y fuerte, es momento que te cuente algo...-

Su padre empezó el relato, de cuando servía al rey, al principio no sabía que tenía que ver su amigo en todo eso; hasta que poco a poco entendía.  
Su padre le contó sobre una mujer enamorada del rey y el hijo ilegitimo fruto del amor de aquellos dos.  
-Craig, tu amigo es ese niño...-el joven abrió los ojos, sorprendido, por supuesto -quiero pedirte, por mí, por tu madre, por tu amigo, que lo debe saber que es hijo del rey, ¿entendido? -el chico asintió.

 _Fin del flash back  
_  
Abrió los ojos nuevamente y sonrió, juro a su padre proteger a ese chico, y lo haría.

-Oye Kyle -llamo la atención del pelirrojo -¿sabes que significa tu nombre?-  
-¿Mi nombre?, creo que sí, mi madre me lo dijo, es algo como hombre justo pero orgulloso -contesto  
El pelinegro solo sonrió, era de esperar de Sheila, y se levantó de donde se encontraba.

-Mejor vámonos, tu madre se preocupara-  
El pelirrojo lo vio y asintió.

Ya ambos vestidos se retiraron.  
-Nos vemos mañana Craig, y no olvides nuestro trato -grito mientras corría en dirección a su casa.

Craig sonrió -Claro que no Kyle, algún día iras al imperio, pero no como un niño... príncipe- dijo para sí mismo. Retomando camino a su hogar.


	4. Chapter 4

Un chico delgado, de cabellera rubia y ropas mal puestas corría con prisa atreves del espeso bosque.

Encontrar a los renegados, ese había sido la orden de su padre.

Apretó la carta que tenía en sus manos.

Su padre al fin le había dirigido la palabra, por fin había notado su existencia. Estaba feliz y atemorizado, ir con los renegados no era precisamente algo fácil o seguro, lo contrario estaba en peligro, podían matarlo, podrían torturarlo.

-Me matarán, si de seguro me están siguiendo y me quieren matar, eso hacen; ellos deben estar ya aquí -volteó tembloroso y alterado a todos lados.

-¡Váyanse! Yo no quiero molestar, no quiero que me maten -gritaba histérico y con miedo.

-Basta, basta, basta, basta -se decía a si mismo -recuerda lo que dijo, recuerda lo que dijo -se agachó y abrazo sus piernas, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos.

"Sólo lleva la carta Tweek...sólo hazlo, si lo logras, te dejaré volver a ver a tu madre"

-Mamá, por ti lo hare, enserio, enserio lo hare... aaah!... es mucha presión, mucha, mucha -las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas; su corazón latía fuertemente, su cabeza daba vueltas, su respiración se aceleraba.

-Sólo necesito, tranquilizarme, ellos no me harán nada, no pueden, yo, yo... yo puedo, yo llegaré -se levantó y vio frente a él el camino, y volvió a correr.

"Nada me detendrá, nada me detendrá" se repetía una y otra vez esa frase para si mismo.

.

.

.

.

.

El aire que respiraba era realmente caliente, sentía su piel arder, no era precisamente fan de ese clima, pero no tenía de otra, órdenes eran órdenes, lo que más le molestaba era el hecho de que lo hacían esperar. Ya tenía un día de retraso, y sólo porque el Capitán Marsh puso la excusa de arreglar antes algo.

-Esto es una real mierda, ya entiendo porque Cartman lo odia -dijo con burla para sí mismo.

Se encontraba sentado en la habitación que se le fue prestada para pasar la noche. Esperaba con impaciencia al capitán; hasta había planeado mandar todo al diablo y regresar con la excusa de que Marsh no había aceptado.

-Señor McCormick, permiso -dijo una joven al entrar a la habitación, el rubio sonrió.

-Tranquila cariño, dime... ¿qué trae una hermosa dama como tú a mi habitación? -dijo de manera coqueta, sonrió con burla al notar el potente sonrojo en la joven.

-Amm... disculpe, pero el Capitán Marsh solicita su presencia -hablo algo tímida.

El rubio agradeció y salió rápidamente, tenía las ganas que le dijeran que por fin se iría de ese infierno.

Camino por los pasillos de la mansión, hasta llegar a la sala donde se encontraba el Capitán.

-Capitán -mencionó como saludo

-McCormick, perdona la demora, ya he reunido a mis hombres y podemos retirarnos -dijo aquel hombre parado con su impecable traje.

Ese hombre era Stan March, hombre alto de pelo negro y ojos azules, un capitán de alto rango, hijo de un famoso comerciante. Su apellido era bien conocido, su familia tenía dinero, fama y prestigio.

-Claro capitán, yo estaré preparado esperando sus ordenes -

-No hay nada que esperar, partiremos ahora mismo-

El rubio asintió y salió junto al capitán.

Se alistaron, y empezaron a cabalgar rumbo al imperio.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, el Capitán Cartman y sus hombres recogían provisiones para ir rumbo a las tierras gélidas.

Había decidido esperar un poco en ese pueblo, para descansar, necesitaba a sus hombres totalmente atentos.

Necesitaba actuar con rapidez y cautela.

-Bien, descansen lo posible, saldremos esta noche -hablo firmemente.

-Si capitán, lo que ordene -dijeron todos.

.

.

.

.

.

-Señor...-dijo una joven con el rostro cubierto. -...encontramos a un intruso en las cercanías del bosque-

-¿Intruso? ¿Quién es tan imbécil para andar merodeando por nuestros terrenos? - hablo un chico de rostro y voz fría.

-Dijo que trae una carta para usted, de parte de la corte en el imperio-

-Tráelo Lexus- Contestó con frialdad, la chica de cabello naranja camino hacia la salida en busca del chico.

El chico que permanecía en su asiento. Serio. Sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. Era conocido como el rey de los renegados; un grupo de personas, hombres y mujeres, que rechazaban y negaban el control del imperio.  
No aceptaban las leyes, no seguían órdenes, no tenían compasión ni misericordia. Ellos solo les importaba su bien, no les importaba robar, engañar, destruir y matar a sangre fría.  
Él, el más temido y despiadado ser, quien se proclamaba ser el mismo dios del infierno, quien era temido hasta por los mismo dioses; o es lo que el mismo decía.  
Trent Boyett, chico rubio, de mirada fría y penetrante.

-Señor, aquí esta –la misma chica había regresado junto a un rubio que temblaba.  
Boyett miro con superioridad al rubio, por un momento su rostro expresaba curiosidad por ver al chico temblar y mirar a todos lados.  
-¿Qué haces aquí basura? –hablo con firmeza  
-¡Aah!...yo...yo me mandaron, yo no quiero estar aquí, pero debo, debo entregar esto –dijo asustado mientras estiraba el brazo, Boyett vio la carta que sostenía, y la tomo; empezó a leer cada párrafo y una sonrisa se ampliaba cada vez más.  
La chica, quien permanecía en silencio, solo veía a su señor.  
-Bien, Lexus... debemos ir al imperio, ve a prepararte, saldremos esta noche– ordeno, la chica asintió, y antes de retirarse vio al pobre chico tembloroso que seguía ahí parado.  
-¿Qué hago con el señor? -  
Boyett miro al rubio y sonrió.  
-Déjalo ir, no creo que valga la pena ensuciarme las manos por alguien tan patético – cruzo los brazos y cerró los ojos, mientras la chica se retiraba junto al rubio.

-Con que nuestro amado rey ha muerto... - rio con burla.

.

.

.

Habían pasado 3 días desde la partida de Kenneth y el ejército de Marsh, habían decidido descansar esa noche. Después de todo eran humanos y necesitaban descanso.

-McCormick, no me creas un desconfiado, pero me has dicho que el capitán Cartman te ha enviado a buscarme, por orden del rey... sin embargo quiero saber las verdaderas ordenes-

El rubio levanto el rostro con duda, ¿verdaderas ordenes? ¿de que hablaba?

-Me ha llegado una carta antes de partir, y no había tenido tiempo de leerla hasta ahora – saco de su bolsillo el pedazo de papel –y dice que el rey ha muerto, sin embargo, no dice nada acerca de cancelar mi ida o algo por el estilo. Si el rey pidió por mí, ¿la corte no debió cancelar mi visita para poner en prioridad el control del imperio? – pregunto serio, el rubio se dedicó a verlo solamente.  
No sabía que decir, ni el mismo sabía que el rey había muerto, y Cartman no le había dicho nada más que ir por Marsh y sus hombres. Miro incrédulo al pelinegro quien fruncía el ceño por la falta de respuesta.  
-La verdad capitán, no sé qué pasa, Cartman solamente me dijo que viniera a informarle que se requería su presencia –dijo sin más, era la verdad.

El pelinegro seguía con el ceño fruncido, mirando al rubio no muy convencido.

-Capitán Marsh, otro hombre del Capitán Cartman ha llegado –anuncio uno de los hombres.

El pelinegro y el rubio dirigieron la mirada al chico; y fueron a ver quién era.  
Un chico de piel oscura y cabello negro, montado aun en su caballo.

-Token –sonrió Kenneth para luego acercarse a él.  
-Kenneth, Capitán Marsh – saludo –El capitán Cartman me ha enviado, pide que no es necesario dirigirse al imperio, los espera en las tierras gélidas y de ante mano disculpas por repentinos cambios- anuncio con voz firme.

Tanto Kenneth como Marsh, iban a mencionar algo, pero les llamo la atención un pequeño rubio que temblaba detrás del moreno.

-¿Token?... –miro a su amigo con duda; al igual que el pelinegro.

El moreno rápidamente entendió esa mirada, y volteo al tembloroso chico.

-Mis disculpes, Capitán, lo eh encontrado no muy lejos de aquí, asustado. Al parecer se perdió, y si no fuera por mí estaría muerto –comento sin más para luego bajar junto al pequeño rubio.

-Está bien, entonces se cambió el rumbo, tardaremos un par de días más en llegar así que atención a todos los quiero mañana por la mañana preparados –ordeno el pelinegro, todos asintieron.

Todos los hombres descansaban, el capitán Marsh dormía plácidamente.  
Aunque tres hombres se encontraban despiertos, un poco alejados para no ser escuchados.

-¿Qué paso Token? – preguntó el rubio de ojos celestes  
-Descansábamos, cuando de repente llego Cartman diciendo que nos teníamos que ir por un pedido especial del rey antes de morir –comento mirando a la nada  
-Ya veo... ya él tendrá sus razones... -guio su mirada al pequeño rubio quien los miraba con miedo. -¿y el es...?-  
-Ah, su nombre es Tweek- miro al chico  
-Es inusual de ti ayudar a alguien durante una orden-  
-En realidad, lo traje conmigo por otro asunto...-  
-Anda, escúpelo – contesto altanero al moreno.  
-Cuando lo encontré, me dijo que tenía miedo de que lo siguieran, que ya había hecho bien su trabajo pero que aun así lo seguirían para matarlo; la verdad no había entendido bien, hasta que me dijo que los renegados eran los que lo matarían -

El de ojos celeste miro incrédulo  
-¿Los renegados?, ¿Qué relación tendría este chico con esos? -  
-La verdad no le tome interés hasta que le pregunte su nombre y me menciono su apellido-  
-¿Y eso que?-  
-Su apellido es Tweak –vio al rubio mirándolo con la ceja levantada – estúpido, es hijo de Richard Tweak, es parte de la corte real. -  
-¿Y...? -  
-Serás imbécil, es hijo de uno de los más grandes personajes en el reino. Pero eso no fue lo que me impulso a traerlo conmigo; menciono un par de cosas que tal vez a Cartman le interesen. -  
-¿Enserio? ¿Qué cosas? –menciono sereno  
-No se tal vez que su padre lo mando para entregar una carta importante, o que escucho que los renegados irían al imperio -  
El rubio miro al moreno con sorpresa.  
-Oye, eso realmente le interesara a Cartman – menciono.  
-Lo sé, ya quiero hablar con él y saber que mierda pasa -  
El rubio solo asintió, y ambos se dedicaron a ver al pobre chico que solo se dedicó a oírlos, dormía plácidamente, no paso mucho tiempo para que ambos lo imitaran.


	5. Chapter 5

-¡Kyle! ¡Kyle! ¡Kyle! - gritaba una chica rubia mientras corría a toda prisa.

Se aproximó a la puerta y toco desesperadamente.  
Oyó como del otro lado gritaban un "ya voy" y abría un pelirrojo con una cara interrogante.

-Bebe, pareces loca tocando así -dijo algo enfadado, pero rápidamente su semblante cambio al ver a la rubia alterada.  
-Kyle, ¡tienes que venir rápido! - anuncio rápidamente  
-¿Sucedió algo?- se estaba preocupando un poco en la manera tan alterada que se veía la chica.  
-Es Craig - al escuchar el nombre de su amigo, corrió apresurado a su casa junto a la rubia.

Al llegar entraron sin tocar la puerta, de igual manera los padres de Craig habían ido al imperio a llevar productos para vender.  
-¿qué paso? -pregunto preocupado, al ver a dos hombres junto al cuerpo de su amigo.  
-Nos estaba ayudando a recoger los sembradíos, cayó al suelo de repente - menciono uno de los hombres.  
Kyle se acercó y vio a su amigo totalmente rojo; toco su frente  
-Está ardiendo... Bebe, por favor ve por mi madre -hablo serio. La chica asintió y rápidamente salió.  
No tardó mucho en regresar junto a una mujer pelirroja.  
-Dios mío -comento preocupada, se acercó al chico.  
-Kyle trae un balde con agua rápido-

Craig tenía bastante fiebre, y aunque la madre de Kyle, había bajado un poco la temperatura menciono que no duraría mucho, se notaba que estaba bastante enfermo, necesitaría ver un médico en cuanto antes.  
El medico llego rápido, y lo que dijo no fue más que aumentar la preocupación de todos. No había medicinas, y Craig lo necesitaba y de inmediato.

Cayo la noche y Kyle no se apartaba de su amigo. Estaba preocupado.  
-Bebe, ¿sabes cuándo llegaran sus padres? - pregunto la mujer pelirroja a la chica  
\- No señora, sus padres se fueron apenas hace 3 días. Mencionaron que tal vez se quedaría unos días en el imperio -  
-Ya veo. Iré a ver si alguien ira al pueblo cercano - se levantó y salió de la casa.  
-Kyle... -hablo preocupada la rubia. Se acercó y toco su hombro.  
-Bebe, nadie en el pueblo podrá ir. Todos los viajeros fueron al imperio a vender. Solo quedamos nosotros. Y no pienso esperar- se levantó de su asiento, y camino a la puerta. Decidido a ir el mismo por la medicina.  
-Kyle, espera, es peligroso, además tu nunca has salido del pueblo - hablo con preocupación y miedo.  
-Bebe, estaré bien, cuida de Craig y por favor dile a mi madre que no se preocupe - salió de la casa sin escuchar a su amiga. Estaba decidido a ir. Por Craig.  
Corrió a su casa en busca de un abrigo, y sin más tomo uno de los caballos y se fue. Apresurado, sin decir nada, sabía que su madre lo mataría cuando volviera. Pero no pretendía quedarse ahí viendo a su amigo enfermo.  
Tenía que ir cuanto antes al pueblo más cercano, en las tierras gélidas sobre las montañas; a solo dos días caminando,no era muy lejos, el sabía con seguridad que llegaría y se ahorraría tiempo si iba en caballo, eso reducía los días en horas.

.

.

-Capitán, Kenneth, Token y Marsh ya han llegado - anuncion uno de los hombres a su capitán.  
-Bien, traelos de inmediato- ordenó, mientras seguía sentado. El hombre asintió y salió por la puerta.

Él y sus hombres habían llegado hace 2 días y esperaba impaciente al Capitán de la armada sur. Llegó sabiendo muy bien a quien recurrir; alzó la vista, frente a él se encontraba una mujer de cabello largo y negro; permanecía quieta con la mirada fría. Alta, delgada, de finos rasgos.  
Su nombre era Wendy Testaburger, y era una capitana, era la única mujer de entre los 4 capitanes que había.  
Ella era capitana de la armada Norte.

Los dos permanecían en silencio, ninguno pensaba hablar. Se odiaban era notorio.

-Capitán -se escuchó repentinamente la voz de dos hombres que recién habían entrado.

-Kenneth, Token -Cartman pronunció con una sonrisa ladida, al ver a sus hombres.  
Detrás de ellos entró un pelinegro con seriedad.  
-Capitán Marsh -saludó, si lo odiaba, lo detestaba y repudiaba; pero eso no significaba que perdería los modales.  
-Capitán Cartman - devolvió el saludo con sutileza.

Los 2 capitanes, norte y sur, discutian respecto a la repentina llamada de Cartman.  
-Bien, es mejor que nos digas lo que sucede - dijo sería la pelinegra.  
-Cartman, mandas a tu hombre en mi busqueda, y luego recibo una carta donde anuncia la muerte del rey. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - fruncio el ceño. Quería explicaciones era más que obvio.  
-Bien, necesito de su ayuda -ambos miraron al capitán Cartman con las cejas alzadas. ¿El orgulloso capitán del Oeste pidiendo ayuda?  
-¿En que? -preguntaron casi al mismo tiempo los dos pelinegros.

Cartman puso una cara sería, y empezó a relatar todo lo que sabía. Desde la revelación de un heredero, a la traición de la corte.

-Bien, y dinos Oeste, ¿Porque te creiriamos? -pregunto Wendy con altaneria.

-Norte, soy un hombre honesto y de palabra, tu padre te hablo de mi. Soy confiable y créeme que si quisiera bromear o algo asi. A los últimos idiotas a los que me dirigiría sería a ustedes -

-Cálla cabrón, no tenemos porque confiar en ti -riño enojado el pelinegro.

-Disculpen capitanes, se que no debería meterme pero se como podrían creer en todo lo que acaba de decir mi capitán... -mencionó el ojos celestes.  
Los tres miraron incrédulos al rubio y este sólo sonrió y miró al moreno.

-Kenneth tiene razón, hay alguien que le dirá todo -comentó el moreno.

-¿Así? ¿Quién? - demandó la chica

Ambos se miraron y salieron por la puerta. No tardaron mucho, bajo la atenta mirada escoltaron al pequeño rubio ante ellos.

-El es Tweek, y sabe un par de cosas interesantes que desearan escuchar -hablo el moreno -Tweek diles-

El pequeño rubio miro con miedo a los tres capitanes. Quien lo miraban con curiosidad.  
Temblaba del temor.

-Yo...yo...entrege una carta, muy importante, mi padre me lo pidió- dijo apenado

-¿Una carta? De que mierda habla, Oeste más te vale que este no sea uno de tus trucos - bufo enojada la pelinegra.

Cartman guió su mirada algo molesta a sus dos hombres. ¿Qué demonios pasaba?

-Tweek, dile quien es tu padre y a quien te pidio le entregaras la carta- animo el moreno.

-Presión, es mucha presión... -decía tomando sus cabellos entre sus dedos -Dios mío, puedo hacerlo... soy Tweek Tweak, mi padre es Richard Tweak parte de la corte real, y me pidió que le diera una carta a los renegados. -los tres capitanes se miraron.

-¿Porque tu padre envió una carta a los renegados? -  
-No lo se, sólo se que ellos fueron solicitados en el imperio por algo importante... sólo eso se - el rubio se sento tembloroso en el suelo mientras respiraba profundamente.

Los tres capitanes lo vieron con lástima y temor. Realmente era extraño ese chico.

Kenneth y Token tomaron al rubio, y salieron junto a él de la sala para dejar discutir a los capitanes.

-Bien, Cartman te creere, sólo porque no me da buena espina el hecho de que un miembro de la corte este vinculado con los renegados- dijo la pelinegra con gesto serio.  
-Igual yo, ¿Qué se supone que haremos? -  
-Bien, la prioridad es el muchacho del rey, pero también el imperio. Yo buscare al heredero, Marsh necesito protejas el imperio si este se empieza a salir de control, necesito a alguien que vigile desde dentro. Testaburger tú y tu ejército vayan a buscar al capitán del Este, necesitaremos su ayuda. Los cuatro debemos estar juntos y proteger South park. -hablo como lo que era, un líder.

Ambos capitanes aceptaron sin reproche alguno y salieron para prepararse y partir.

Cartman quedó pensativo, sabía lo que hacía sin embargo estaba apunto de estallar algo que no deseaba. Una guerra.

.

.

.

Estaba cansado, realmente lo estaba. No paro ni un momento a descansar. Tenía prisa, eso y además que en su apuro de irse, olvido empacar comida.  
Era despistado y lo sabía.  
Esta realmente enojado consigo mismo; sin comida, sin dinero, sin nada. Eso le pasaba por salir con prisas.  
Pensaba regresar, pero ya había llegado al pueblo de las tierras gélidas.  
Ni modo, rogaría por las medicinas, o hasta robaría si era necesario.  
Siguió caminando, ya era de noche y su estómago le dolía de hambre.  
Se acomodó en un pequeño callejón y se abrazó a si mismo, para darse calor; cerró sus grandes ojos jade y cayó en brazos de morfeo.


	6. Chapter 6

El pelirrojo despertó, sentía una pesadez en sus hombros, vio a su caballo a un lado acostado. Bueno mínimo alguien había dormido bien.

Se levantó, no había tiempo que perder, se dijo a si mismo.

Tenía que ir de inmediato a conseguir las medicinas y volver con Craig.

Se armó paso entre los pueblerinos, las calles estaban frías y llenas de gente.

Su estómago gruño. Dios, le dolía bastante.

Entró en el pequeño consultorio y sonrió al hombre que se encontraba ahí.

-Disculpe, vengo de un pequeño campo más allá de las frías montañas... -empezó a hablar, el hombre quien al parecer atendía, mostraba rostro desinteresado. -...amm, necesito medicina para mi amigo, tiene fiebre-

-Bien...-gruño el hombre, quien volteó a una estantería y sacó un par de frascos -Dale esto, se repondrá -

Kyle estiró la mano para tomar ambos frascos, pero la mano del vendedor lo detuvo.

-Son 12 monedas de oro mocoso- gruño molesto, Kyle lo miro con sus ojos jade.

-Perdone usted, no pude sacar dinero antes de venir...- se excusó

El hombre frunció el ceño

-¿Me ves cara de beneficencia? Lárgate de aquí imbécil, sin mi dinero no hay medicina-

El pelirrojo lo miro, bien, a utilizar el segundo plan.

-Perdone usted mi atrevimiento -se disculpó y dio media vuelta; volteó un poco el rostro; cuando vio al hombre distraerse tomo los frascos y corrió fuera del lugar.

El hombre salió tras él.

-Detengan a ese maldito, me ha robado- Gritaba enfurecido.

El pelirrojo corría y corría, miro atrás y veía a lo lejos a ese hombre. Casi lo lograba, ya casi estaba lejos, ya casi sólo un poco más...

Y de repente paro en seco...abrió grandes sus ojos jade, y tragó grueso.

Si no se detenía, él hubiera...

Frente a él había una espada, a centímetros de su rostro. Subió la vista y vio a un hombre alto, de cabello y ojos castaños. Serio. Con mirada penetrante.

-Sabía decisión en detenerte- dijo con una gruesa y seca voz; logrando que al pelirrojo le recorriera un escalofrío en toda la columna.

.

.

.

.

.

Las Armadas de Marsh y Testaburger habían salido por la noche; el decidió esperar un día más en el pueblo gélido antes de partir y empezar la búsqueda del heredero.

Había decidido caminar un poco por ese congelado pueblo; era placentero para él ese clima. Lo notaba realmente agradable.

Su caminata se vio interrumpida tras ver a un chico salir corriendo, a su dirección, de una tienda y un hombre tras el gritando.

-Detengan a es maldito, me ha robado- Gritaba enfurecido.

Bufo. Después de todo tenía que detenerlo ¿no?. Era su trabajo.

Desvaino la espada frente a él, y la estiró. Más le valía al mocoso detenerse o terminaría con la espada atravesada.

Y dicho y hecho, el pelirrojo se detuvo a centímetros de la espada, con cara de sorpresa levantó la vista hacía él, ojos jade y cabello rojo. Peculiar, pensó para si.

-Sabía decisión en detenerte -

El pelirrojo sólo se dedico en mirarlo. Con temor. Sonrió, era placentero que le tuvieran miedo.

El hombre que lo perseguía llegó y agarró al chico por el cuello de su abrigo. Dispuesto a golpearlo.

-Mocoso imbécil como te atreves a robarme -

-Yo...yo lo siento señor - trato de disculparse, cerrando los ojos y esperando el golpe.

-Le pido guarde la compostura -hablo el castaño guardando su espada.

El hombre miro al castaño con enojo, pero su semblante cambio al ver el traje.

-Ah, mis disculpes. Sólo que este mocoso me ha robado -bramó mirando al pelirrojo.

-Tú, devuelve lo que has robado -Contestó sin rodeos.

-No puedo. Por favor la necesito. En verdad - rogó el chico.

-Mira niño ya te dije, no soy beneficencia. ¡Perderé plata! -

-Cuanto... - el castaño miro al hombre.

-30 monedas -

El pelirrojo alzo la vista y frunció el ceño.

-¿30? Hace un rato me has dicho que eran 12 -

-Si niño, pero como te la has robado ahora son 30 -gruño altanero.

-Pero que dices idiota -ya estaba enojado, ese maldito si que no tenía consideración.

-Ya basta. Toma. -hablo el castaño sacando una pequeña bolsa con monedas. Y entregándosela al hombre quien sonrió triunfante y se retiró.

-No debió haberle dado los 30... - comentó con desgano.

-Y tu no debiste a ver robado -dijo observando al chico. -Bien, tengo asuntos importantes que tratar. Deja de ser una rata inútil aquí y lárgate antes de que te quite lo que has robado -intimidó, para luego desaparecer en el camino.

El pelirrojo sólo lo observo irse. Bueno, mínimo ya tenía la medicina. Vio los frascos y lo guardo en su bolsillo.

-Vaya pueblo -camino al callejón donde había dejado su caballo, lo tomó y salió de la ciudad montado en el. Ya quería llegar, no comer realmente le dolía.

.

.

.

.

.

Cartman se acercó al campamento de sus hombres. Todos al verlo se levantaron a oír órdenes.

-Saldremos dentro de dos horas, guarden todo y prepárense -ordenó, camino frente a su rubio amigo y el chico moreno.

-¿Qué piensan hacer con él? -pregunto refiriéndose al pequeño tembloroso.

-Si me lo permite señor, lo llevare conmigo hasta cuando volvamos al imperio.-Contesto el moreno

-Bien, tu serás cargo de su seguridad Black -Sin más se dirigió a su tienda, para empezar a guardar y dar marcha al próximo pueblo; donde deseaba al fin encontrar al joven.

.

.

.

.

.

-Vaya mierda... -se quejaba el pelirrojo, un día completo sin comer, estaba cansado y realmente se empezaba a sentir mal.

-Debo aguantar para poder llegar - sólo faltaba un par de horas, pero sentía como su cabeza daba vueltas, sentía ganas de vomitar. Y tiritiaba de frío.

Como no, no descanso bien, no había comido; ni siquiera habia pensado bien que las tierras gélidas no bastaban en traer solo un pequeño abrigo. Ya estaba anocheciendo, y el viento soplaba más y más.

En un punto de su viaje, no supo en que momento había caído del caballo, ni en que punto había cerrado los ojos, volviéndose todo negro.

.

.

.

.

.

-Capitán -hablo un hombre.

El castaño volteó a ver por donde señalaba el hombre.

Con la fuerte que soplaba el viento era difícil divisar lo que señalaba.

Se acercó más y para su sorpresa; era el mismo pelirrojo que había salvado hace apenas unas horas atrás.

Bajo de su caballo y lo cargó.

-Tomen al caballo y acarreenlo junto a los otros -subió a su caballo y puso al chico pelirrojo recostado en su pecho. Estaba helado e inconsciente.

-No falta mucho para llegar -

Todos los hombres asintieron y siguieron su camino.

.

.

.

.

.

Calientito, cómodo, sonrió aun con los ojos cerrados. Estaba realmente cómodo y caliente; sin negar que olía bastante bien, frutos. Si, a eso olía.

Se removió para acercarse más y poder oler mejor esa esencia.

Y de repente... llegó a su mente, ¿había dormido? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Porque se sentía movimiento? Abrió lentamente los ojos, y se topó con una mirada café que lo veía con curiosidad.

Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de quien era. Dio un brinco de sorpresa y se movió asustado, causando que el hombre que lo veía perdiera el control del caballo y ambos terminando en el suelo.

Kenneth que venía a un lado sonrió con burla y abrió la boca para decir algo; pero tan rápido sonrió, cerró la boca al ver al castaño verlo con una mirada fría.

-Abre la puta boca McCormick y hago que te arrepientas - se levantó del suelo y se sacudió. Miró al chico pelirrojo, quien lo veía con pena.

-Levantate mocoso -ordenó, y el pelirrojo lo hizo de manera inmediata. Vio al castaño subir nuevamente a su caballo y estirar la mano hacia él. La tomó y de un fuerte jalón lo subió y acomodo, tal y como venía hace un momento. Se sonrojo, como no hacerlo.

-Ya estamos apuntó de llegar -mencionó uno de los hombres que montaba junto al castaño.

El pelirrojo llevó su vista al frente, y sus ojos se iluminaron. Era su pueblo, estaban a unos cuantos metros de el.

El castaño tan sólo dio una pequeña mirada al pequeño chico. Torpe, pensó. Realmente ese chiquillo era un torpe.


	7. Chapter 7

Los campesinos en el pueblo observaban a los recién llegados, veían con duda y miedo; más aun sabiendo que eran parte de la armada ¿Qué quería el imperio de un simple pueblo?, a esos hombres montados en caballo, eran más de 20. No faltó mucho para que empezaran los murmullos. Era de esperar, la mayoría de los campesinos reconocía el traje del que iba enfrente.

-Necesito hablar con alguien a cargo – el castaño hizo presente su voz, los campesinos aun lo veían con duda. –No se preocupen, mis hombres solo vienen como mi guardia. Pero realmente necesito hablar con alguien importante – comento serio.

-Señor, lo llevare con el jefe a cargo de nuestra seguridad –menciono uno de los campesinos acercándose lentamente. –Sígame-

-Bien –contesto cortésmente, bueno por suerte en ese pueblo cooperaban de buena manera –Atención, nos mantendremos aquí un tiempo. Pueden ir a descansar si así lo desean. –hablo a su tropa. Para luego seguir al campesino...

-Amm, disculpe...-de repente escucho una voz algo tímida y paro. Volteo abajo dónde provenía la voz y se topó con unos grandes ojos jade observándolo.

-¿Puedo bajar...? –Pregunto el pelirrojo algo apenado.

-Ah, claro... -el castaño bajo de su caballo y ayudo al pelirrojo; Kyle lo vio brevemente y pudo notar un pequeño... ¿sonrojo?

-Ah, Token llévate a mi caballo; Kenneth ven conmigo –anunció evitando ver al pelirrojo, eso realmente se le hizo incómodo. Sin embargo no sabía que le dio pena, si el a verse distraído y no recordar al pelirrojo o que lo observara con esos grandes y hermosos ojos... sacudió fuertemente la cabeza; no tenía tiempo de pensar en tonterías.

Kyle vio a ese hombre irse junto al rubio que le servía. Suspiro fuertemente.

Bueno ya había llegado, luego le agradecería el haberlo traído, ahora tenía algo más importante; llevar las medicinas a su amigo.

-Chico, ¿sabes de un lugar aquí donde pasar la noche? –interrumpió su camino un hombre moreno; quien detrás tenia a un rubio tembloroso.

-Ah, hay una posada pasando el sembradío. –menciono cortes. Aunque luego lo pensó bien, eran bastantes y en la posada apenas y cabrían la mitad de todos ellos.

Miro nuevamente al hombre moreno, y al pequeño rubio tembloroso.

-Pero no creo que haya tantas habitaciones... -dijo algo apenado –pero, si gusta usted y el rubio pueden venir a mi casa... tenemos un corral para que ponga a sus caballos, y si gusta puede decirle al...otro que puede pasar la noche también... -al final no sabía ni lo que decía, el moreno lo vio con la ceja alzada.-

-¿Te refieres al capitán? -

-Ah, sí, sí, el alto que se acaba de ir. Mi casa es grande y tenemos algunas habitaciones libres si gustan pueden pasar la noche ahí –se sonrojo, vamos cualquiera se pondría así.

-Está bien, gracias –

-Sígueme, por favor te llevare allá. Aunque primero debo ir a otra parte-

-Tranquilo, te seguiré -

Comenzaron a caminar, algo incomodos, o bueno el pelirrojo se sentía así.

Divisaron una gran casa blanca y pararon.

-Es aquí, subiré rápido. –el moreno solo asintió.

Antes que llegara si quiera a girar la perilla, se abrió la puerta y una chica rubia se abalanzo sobre él.

-Kyle, regresaste ¿estas bien?–grito alegre

-Ya Bebe, estoy bien...-metió la mano al bolsillo y saco los frascos. –Mira, la traje-

-¡Vamos!, hay que dársela... -sonrió.

La chica vio entrar al pelirrojo, y volteo a los dos hombres que lo acompañaban, nunca en su vida los había visto.

-¿Quieren pasar a esperar a Kyle? –fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, no sabía ni que hacer, e invitarlos a pasar era lo único que paso por su mente.

Ambos entraron, y se sentaron a esperar.

-Eeey Craig, llegue –dijo mientras entraba a la habitación, se sorprendió al ver a su amigo recostado. Fuerte. Lo era, y lo sabía.

-Ah, Kyle, Bebe me dijo que fuiste a buscar mis medicinas...estúpido...pudo pasarte algo ¿Qué mierda pensabas?–hablo con enojo.

-Que podrías empeorar si no arriesgo mi trasero por ti imbécil, toma –no estaba enojado, de hecho, ya se había dado la idea de que su madre y Craig lo matarían. Pero no importaba era su mejor amigo y lo cuidaría.

-Pequeño imbécil –tomo los frascos que le daba el pelirrojo y tomo un sorbo de ambas botellas.

Puso cara de asco, realmente sabia repugnante. Suspiro, y aunque se sentía mal, se levantó.

Kyle rodo los ojos, ni siquiera hizo el intento de devolverlo a la cama, sabia lo testarudo que se pondría su amigo.

-Tengo hambre, bajemos -

Ambos se dirigieron abajo.

-Craig debo ir a casa a ver a mi mamá...-al llegar a la primera planta, vieron al hombre moreno junto a un rubio tembloroso. Y la chica cruzada de brazos. -...a demás debo tratar un asunto antes. Bebe, cuida de Craig vuelvo luego- hablo, volteo hacia su amigo y le sonrió –Te explico luego-

Salió seguido de los otros dos, ante la mirada de sus dos amigos.

Bueno, ya tendría tiempo de decirles todo. Ahora tocaba disculparse con su madre.

Le corrió un escalofrío, ya sentía la furia de su madre sobre él.

.

.

.

.

.

-Bien Capitán Cartman, que necesita de este pueblo –hablo un hombre ya mayor.

-Mis disculpes por mi llegada repentina. Buscamos a alguien y tenemos órdenes de buscarlo en cada pueblo, apenas hemos recorrido la parte oeste y su pueblo es el único que falta al norte. –educado y serio; típico de él cuándo desea convencer a alguien.

-Ya veo, por mí no hay problema Capitán, mientras no causen problemas ustedes pueden quedarse el tiempo que desee -

-Le agradezco -

-Bien, dígame ¿Cómo es él? – pregunto curioso observando al castaño.

El castaño quedo serio, sorprendido, con un samblaje algo molesto. Llevaba días pensando llegar y buscar al chico, pero... ¿Cómo?...ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de tal cosa. No sabía ni como luciría el chico, el rey no le dijo nada al respecto de cómo lucia, o cuantos años tenía; ni siquiera le había mencionado el nombre de la madre. Vaya mierda de problema.

-En realidad no sé cómo luce...-dijo dejando al mayor con gesto de duda –sin embargo, se cómo ubicarlo, por una particularidad que me mencionaron. Tan solo necesitare que me dé permiso para terminar rápido mi estancia aquí-

-Muy bien, Capitán. Tendrá las libertades que necesite para encontrar a la persona que busca. Solo no abuse... -comento serio.

Cartman lo miro. Bueno, mínimo sabía que él era un hombre que se preocupaba por su pueblo... o por sí mismo. De igual manera ya tenía la libertar de buscar al chico.

Agradeció y salió junto al rubio, quien lo había esperaba escuchando hasta la última palabra.

-Bien Cartman... ¿Cuál es esa particularidad? –Pregunto el rubio, quería saber.

-Una mancha en el hombro, el rey dijo que su hijo la tiene...-respondió sin ganas.

Dieron unas cuantas vueltas en silencio, estaban buscando a los demás.

Bravo Cartman, se decía así mismo, tan distraído a estado que olvido decirle a alguno de sus hombres esperarlos y llevarlos con los otros. Genial, primero lo del chiquillo y ahora esto...pensó, ese chico torpe al que salvo 2 veces, ese pelirrojo de ojos jade. Sintió una repentina necesidad de volver a ver esos ojos...vaya estupidez, ahora se sentía como un obsesionado, pero bueno había una pisca de verdad, esos ojos le habían encantado...

-¡Joder Cartman! ¡Ya hazme caso imbécil! –grito desesperado y con el ceño fruncido el ojos celestes.

-¿Qué? –el castaño salió de sus pensamientos y vio incrédulo al rubio.

-¿En qué mierdas piensas?... mira, allá esta Token-señalo al hombre moreno, quien se encontraba sentado fuera de una gran casa.

-Black, ¿y los demás? – preguntó el castaño

-Se fueron a una posada... -

-¿Tu qué haces aquí? -

-El chico que hemos traído, el pelirrojo, me ha dicho que podemos pasar la noche aquí –observo a su capitán.

-Bien...-

La puerta abrió, dejando ver al pelirrojo, quien al momento de ver al castaño bajo la mirada.

-Disculpe Sr. Black, logre calmar a Tweek se ha quedado dormido... –hablo algo nervioso... ¿Por qué?...

-Gracias -

-Ah, disculpen, ¿desean comer?... –trago nervioso, tenía que ser educado.

-Yo si –sonrió el rubio acercándose al pelirrojo, abrazándole por los hombros –ya me caes bien niño...-

El pelirrojo alzo las cejas, vaya que ese era bastante confianzudo.

-Pasen por favor, mi madre está dentro, no sé si el Sr. Black les menciono que pueden pasar la noche aquí...-

-Si nos dijo... ¿Cómo dices que te llamas? – pregunto alegre el ojos celestes

-Mi nombre es Kyle Bogerman –le sonrió al rubio.

-Bien Kyle, soy Kenneth McCormick, y tengo hambre -

El moreno rodo los ojos.

-Bueno Sr. McCormick, entre por favor... -abrió la puerta para abrir paso al rubio, quien entro como si de su casa se tratara; seguido del moreno. El pelirrojo volteo a ver al castaño, quien lo miraba seriamente. Nervios. Es lo que sentía en ese momento.

-Disculpe Capitán...- se acercó un poco –quiero agradecerle por traerme aquí. -

-No es nada... -el castaño lo miro, quería que levantara la mirada, necesitaba ver de nuevo esos ojos jade.

-Bueno, si desea comer...adelante... -dijo nervioso, sin quitar la mirada del suelo. Se acercó nuevamente a la puerta, dispuesto a entrar. De repente sintió un brazo en su hombro, y se giró a ver al castaño, quien tenía un suave sonrojo.

-Gracias por darnos posada en tu casa...-dijo rápidamente, para después entrar en la casa.

El pelirrojo lo vio y torpemente sonrió.

Comieron, todos en silencio, en veces salia una que otra pregunta de la madre de Kyle, y eran respondida,las mayoría de las veces, por Cartman.

Pasaron la mayor parte de la tarde discutiendo el tema de que hacer para encontrar al chico.

La madre de Kyle, escuchaba atenta, cada palabra que decían desde la cocina. Su rostro se puso serio al escuchar una oración en particular "...empezaremos mañana a buscar al hijo del rey..."

Al caer la noche, se les ofreció un cuarto a cada quien. Había silencio, ya nada se oía. Todos dormían plácidamente.

En la sala, se encontraba una muy preocupada pelirroja, iluminada por la luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas y una vela sobre la mesa.

Su rostro reflejaba preocupación, no podía permitirlo.

Su hijo...no quería que lo encontraran, si le hacían daño... él era lo único importante que tenia, sin olvidar que era el ultimo recuerdo que tenia de su amado...


	8. Chapter 8

Caminaba por los largos pasillos del palacio. Sus manos temblaban. Su corazón latía fuertemente. Debía tranquilizarse, lo sabía.

No podía llegar así, ante ellos, sospecharían.

Paso hace unos días.

Había llegado al imperio. Siguió las órdenes de Cartman, se mantuvo ahí, vigilando desde adentro.

Habría pensado que todo estaba tranquilo, si no fuera por los cientos de guardias que rodeaban el lugar.

Se mantuvo bajo margen, no quería hacer notar su presencia a la corte, aun no, necesitaba ver un poco los alrededores, saber el porqué de tantos guardias.

Averiguo un par de cosas nada significativas.

Realmente no le veía el caso seguir ahí; volvería al pueblo en las montañas y reportaría las inusualidades que vio. Sin embargo, esa noche le llego una carta a la posada donde se encontraba.

Le pedían presentarse al palacio ante la corte.

Y ahora, se encontraba a punto de verlos cara a cara. Trago grueso, ¿Qué diría? ¿Qué razones pondría el estar ahí?

Se aproximó a la gran puerta de madera frente a él. Inhaló lo posible, lo que sus pulmones pudieran, estaba nervioso.

Al entrar, sus nervios aumentaron un poco más, vaya que estaba algo asustado. Tenía a esos cuatro hombres observándolo en silencio, varios guardias a los costados, la habitación apenas iluminada por varias velas, estratégicamente colocadas, no hacían más que aumentar el ambiente de misterio y tensión.

Se paró firme, colocando ambos brazos tras de sí, respiro un poco para tranquilizarse. Espero a que alguno hablara, pasaron un par de segundos, él lo sintió como horas.

El primero en hablar fue un hombre de cabello marrón oscuro, y de apariencia mayor a los otros tres. Roger Donovan, reconoció rápidamente. Todo el mundo conocía a Roger Donovan, era el mas viejo en la corte, y el mas despiadado; o es lo que se decía.

-Capitán Marsh, que honor tenerlo aquí. ¿Podríamos saber las razones de su visita? –mencionó desde su asiento el mayor de los cuatro. –No me malentienda, solo que no esperábamos al Capitán del Sur aquí -

\- Mis disculpes mis señores, mi presencia se debe a la carta que me había llegado días atrás informándome de la muerte del rey. Quería venir y saber si ustedes necesitarían algo de ayuda. -

-Oh, que atento. Le agradezco capitán, sin embargo no sé qué le haría pensar que necesitaríamos "ayuda" –

-Vera, solo pensé que con todo este asunto del rey, varios aprovecharía para obtener la corona, tomando en cuenta que no hay heredero alguno –se excusó, rogaba que esos hombres le creyeran. Sabía bien que lo que decía no era precisamente la mejor excusa del mundo, pero suerte tendría si es que le creían.

-Vaya Capitán, usted es un hombre de admirar. Perdone las molestias, pero sabe que es nuestro trabajo informarnos de quien entra o sale del imperio. -

El pelinegro solo asintió, bueno, mínimo logro que le creyeran.

-Se puede retira Capitán, solo una pregunta más...-

-Dígame Señor. –dijo serio para poder terminar con ese interrogatorio.

-¿A tenido algún contacto con el Capitán Cartman? -

-¿El Capitán del Oeste? No mi señor, ¿Por qué pregunta? -

-Vera, no hemos querido decir nada. Pero, la noche de la muerte del rey, el capitán se encontraba a solas con él, cuando entramos él salió despavorido del palacio; al acercarnos el rey tenía un corte en la garganta. Era algo claro, ¿no?, el rey murió por asesinato y el capitán huyo del imperio. -

El pelinegro no sabía que decir. Se debatía mentalmente, no sabía en que creer, había llegado pensando en que la corte había traicionado; y ahora le decían que el traicionero era Cartman.

No sabía bien, la corte y Cartman significaban una basura para él. Realmente no le interesaba tener conecte con alguno.

Pero ahora estaba en un momento serio, y una única pregunta rodaba en su mente ¿Quién realmente traiciono al imperio?

-Stanley... -ahora hablo un hombre de cabellera café, algo larga. El pelinegro guio su vista al hombre que ahora hablaba, y por un breve momento logro reconocerlo. Gueermo.

-Stanley, no tienes que creernos, no es tu deber. –siguió hablando –Solo te pedimos, que si sabes algo, no los digas, no permitiremos la libertad de un traidor -

-Claro, yo... si me llego a enterar de algo les avisare –termino con una leve reverencia y salió del lugar.

Los cuatro hombres quienes veían salir al joven de cabello negro, mantuvieron un semblante serio.

-¿Stanley? – menciono el mayor mirando al castaño con la ceja alta.

-Su padre y yo tuvimos una estrecha amistad en el pasado, el me conoce, y puedes confiar que si sabe algo lo dirá... -sonrió con malicia -...después de todo su padre antes de morir le dijo que yo era la mejor persona en quien confiar. -

-¿Muriera?, o que lo mataras Gueermo –contesto con ironía y burla, un hombre pelirrojo.

-¿Lo asesinaste? –Pregunto con sorpresa el de cabellera marrón

-Fue un pequeño "desacuerdo" que tuvimos, Tweak – contesto con burla.

-¿Entonces lo tenemos en nuestras manos? -

-Claro, ese chico es buen capitán, sin embargo es algo estúpido, siempre fue apegado a su padre, y créeme Donovan, si su padre le dijo que confiara en mí, lo hará. -

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio. Tal vez la suerte les sonreía a ellos, terminarían lo que empezaron, y obviamente ganarían.

.

.

.

.

.

Stan caminaba confundido, enojado, se sentía engañado pero... ¿por quién?

Por un lado tenía al bastardo de Cartman, quien le juro a él y a Testaburger decir la verdad, y por otro lado tenía a la misma corte quien acusaba al castaño de traición.

¿Por qué creer en Cartman? ¿Por qué creer en la corte? ¿En quien confiar?

Vaya mierda, pensó, era difícil.

-Padre... -detuvo su caminata y miro arriba – Ojala siguieras aquí... - No lo negaría, rogaría por tener una charla mas con su padre, y que le ayudara con todo eso.

Sabia que en un momento así lo ayudaría. Suspiro.

¿Por qué creería en la palabra del castaño? Desde que lo conoció siempre fue una mierda de persona. No tenía por qué creer en él, después de todo.

¿Y Gueermo? Siempre fue un buen amigo de su padre, lo recordaba bien, todo el tiempo apoyando a la familia. Sin contar que fue el único que se preocupó por él después de la muerte de su padre.

Vaya, que era una verdadera mierda toda aquella situación.

Suspiro por segunda vez, le dolía la cabeza.

.

.

.

.

.

-Boyette... ¿¡que mierda paso!? - Grito enojado un castaño de mirada fría, en su rostro expresaba el enfado que sentía. Le hervía la sangre.

El rubio solo lo veía con mueca de molestia. ¿Cómo se atrevía a gritarle?

-¡Contesta bastardo! -tomo las robas del rubio y lo miro amenazante.

-Quita tus putas manos de encima -gruño empujando al castaño con enojo. -Te dije que no sé cómo mierda paso, mande a Lexus a traer al bastardo que la dejo ir-

El castaño cruzo los brazos, y respiro fuertemente.

-Señor, aquí está el imbécil - anuncio la chica de cabello naranja haciendo presencia, arrastro un hombre que se encontraba mal herido y lo empujo a los pies de su señor. El castaño giro el rostro para ver al culpable de la futura ira de su padre.

-Bien imbécil, ¿cómo es que escapo? -pregunto, su voz se oía realmente fría y aterradora, el pobre hombre tembló un poco; solo quedaba decir la verdad y rogar por su vida.

-Señor, perdóneme por favor... -rogó

-¡Habla! -grito enojado

-La saque, para ajustar sus amarres tal y como usted ordenó... -patético, pensó el castaño al ver como aquel hombre arrodillado quebraba en llanto. -...ella me golpeó fuertemente y corrió... perdón señor, por favor no me mate... -se levantó como pudo y se acercó a su señor -se lo ruego, por fav... -el rubio lo vio frunciendo el ceño, el hombre no termino aquella oración cuando ya una espada se encontraba atravesada en su garganta, desde la nuca hacia adelante.

-Tus hombres son unos inútiles...- dijo fríamente el castaño, quien sostenía la espada. Sin delicadeza alguna, saco la espada y la volvió a guardar. -Mejor piensa como le dirás a mi padre que uno de tus hombre dejo escapar a la estúpida de Norte- El rubio lo miro serio. Y el castaño simplemente se retiró de su vista.


	9. Chapter 9

-Vaya suerte –menciono un decepcionado rubio. –Llevamos 2 días con lo mismo, y no encontramos al condenado heredero.-

Suspiro fuerte. Y era cierto, ya llevaban 2 días enteros revisando a los pocos niños, chicos y hasta hombres no muy mayores, que había en ese pueblo. Habían sido ordenados, aunque se irritaban un poco, ya que varios padres se negaban a dejar que revisaran a sus hijos; obviamente Cartman no los obligaba, después de todo él era el invitado en ese pueblo. Y, para mejorar las cosas, varias veces se habían ilusionado en vano, varios chicos tenían manchas, pero para su desgracia, ninguna lucia como lo vio en el rey, y además, añadiendo, siempre que al preguntar la procedencia les respondían "marca de nacimiento" y les contaban historias que no concordaban con la que sabían.

-Oye Cartman, ¿no hubiera sido más fácil decirles que los que tuvieran una mancha en el hombro se presentaran? –pregunto a su capitán con curiosidad.

-Claro, y decirles que el que lo tenga será llevado al imperio para tomar el trono... -hablo el castaño.

El ojos celestes tan solo lo vio incrédulo.

-No seas idiota, Kenneth, ya has visto que varios tienen la mancha pero realmente no son. ¿Qué pasaría si encontramos uno, y al saber qué es lo que buscamos se aprovecha de la situación? – esta vez fue el moreno quien hablo.

-Lo que menos queremos es que sepan a quien buscamos y como lo reconoceremos...-

-Aun así, tienes razón al decir eso que se aprovecharan, pero ¿no ya se habrán dado cuenta?, digo eso de preguntar sobre la procedencia de la mancha es de por si sospechoso- ahora el moreno y castaño lo miraban incrédulos. Vaya por primera vez en la vida el rubio tenia razón.

Decidieron dejar las cosas así. Ya buscarían otro pretexto para seguir buscando. Y serian menos evidentes.

Un descanso no les vendría mal. Kenneth y Token decidieron comer algo, mientras el castaño solo decidió caminar por el bosque cercano, le parecía acogedor.

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, estaba algo preocupado, tenía que encontrar al chiquillo. Tenía tantas cosas en mente, cuando, de la nada, llego a su cabeza dos jades... dos hermosos ojos jade. Suspiro. Vaya que ese niño lo traía dando vueltas. Perfecto. Otro problema más en su lista.

Paro su caminata, a lo lejos escuchaba un par de voces. Se acercó. Vio a 3 chicos, el tembloroso rubio, un chico pelinegro, y... el culpable de su, ahora obsesión con el jade.

-Vamos Tweek, por favor – rogaba el pelirrojo, trataba de sacar al rubio de un pequeño escondite en un árbol hueco.

-Ahg! No... no quiero, ellos están ahí, de seguro ya me encontraron y piensan matarme. Ah!... de seguro tú, tú ¡ahg! Eres uno de ellos... -el pequeño rubio pataleaba y gritaba.

El castaño levanto la ceja, algo extrañado y divertido por ver tal escena; ese rubio sí que era algo... ¿extraño?

Sin darse cuenta, se acercó a ellos, o bueno, al pelirrojo. Vaya que alimentaba su obsesión, y lo sabía.

-¡Craig! –miro a su amigo, quien estaba a unos segundos de morir de risa, le gustaba verlo sufrir. –Ayúdame imbécil -

El pelinegro se acercó, llegando frente al árbol y se inclinó, quedo frente a frente con el pequeño rubio tembloroso. Sonrió.

-Oye, ven... -acerco su brazo -... por favor... - estiro la mano, le sonrió. Vio como ese pequeño rubio lo miraba. También estiro el brazo, lentamente, con todo su cuerpo temblando, con su respiración entre cortante, con un pequeño tic en el ojo izquierdo, tomo la mano.

Craig lo levanto lentamente, todo el tiempo sonriendo, todo el tiempo tranquilo. El rubio, se incorporó poco a poco, sin dejar de ver los ojos del pelinegro, sin dejar de temblar. Una vez estando ahí parado, soltó la mano del pelinegro y...

-¡AHG! ¡Me quieres matar! –corrió.

Tanto el pelirrojo como el pelinegro lo observaron irse, ambos con cara de sorpresa. ¿Qué rayos paso?

-¿Qué mierda? ¿Le ayudo y así me agradece?, ya vera ese pequeño... -para sorpresa de Kyle, su amigo se echó a correr en la misma dirección que el rubio.

Todavía no salía de su sorpresa, bueno, bien le había dicho el Sr. Black, ese chico era realmente raro y estaba perturbado.

Suspiro.

-Es bastante inusual ver gente actuando así... -se estremeció, trago saliva. Vaya que sabía de quien era esa voz. Se puso nervioso, y sintió el rostro arder.

Respiro un poco y trato de tranquilizarse.

-Ah, Capitán, no lo había visto venir – vaya que era torpe en hablar. Giro para ver al castaño, y lo único que atino hacer, fue sonreír.

El castaño solo vio al pelirrojo, y un solo pensamiento llego a su cabeza. Jade.

-Te quería agradecer niño, por el asilo que nos estas dando –hablo serio, claro, eso pensaba el pelirrojo.

-No... se preocupe, Capitán. –se notaba su nerviosismos, estaba seguro que se delataba así mismo. – por cierto... mi nombre es Kyle, no niño... -dijo algo molesto, desde que lo ayudo con los frascos de medicina lo llamaba niño. Eso le molestaba un poco...

-Perdona, solo que...pareces un mocoso, y la verdad...-

-¿Mocoso? –frunció el ceño, genial, otro Craig.

El castaño lo vio sorprendido, ¿lo había interrumpido? Si hubiera sido otro que lo interrumpiera, ya estaría rogando por su vida.

-¿Qué edad tienes niño? –pregunto algo molesto, odiaba que lo interrumpieran, era una gran falta de respeto a su persona.

-17 –dijo orgulloso

-¿17?... Vaya crio que eres –embozo una sonrisa al ver el gesto repentino que tomo el rostro del pelirrojo, este fruncía el ceño y dirigió sus ojos jade a los castaños.

-¿Crío?, ¡no soy ningún crío, imbécil!-contesto fuertemente; para luego sentir un fuerte agarre, abrió grandes sus ojos. El castaño lo sostenía por las ropas elevándolo un poco, dejó de tocar el pasto y sintió la madera en su espalda.

-Escucha niño, ¿Olvidas quien soy? Soy un capitán y, salve tu vida dos veces, así que más vale que empieces a respetarme, y cuida ese vocabulario- Contesto viéndolo a los ojos. Su voz había salido fría y sería. Sonrió a sus adentros, el pelirrojo lo veía con nerviosismo. Bueno, sabía que eso fue una treta muy sucia sólo por satisfacer su estúpida necesidad de ver sus ojos, y porque no decirlo, sentirse superior.

Bajo al pelirrojo, el pobre chico temblaba, no se esperaba tal reacción.

Agachó la mirada.

-¡Capitán! -llegó un hombre corriendo, se notaba su cansancio. Respiro un poco, antes de volver hablar -La capitana Testaburger, uno de los hombres que se quedaron en las montañas la trajo- anunció.

El castaño agradeció. Y pidió que se retirará. Miró al pelirrojo, seguía con la mirada abajo.

-Eey, niñ... Kyle, perdona mi comportamiento. - Sintió la repentina necesidad de disculparse con aquel pelirrojo.

-Ah, no se preocupe... yo siento la ofensa -Vaya que se veía tierno, pensó el castaño.

-Iré a ver que necesita de mí la capitana, me retiró -

-Iré con usted -

Ambos, incómodos, se fueron del bosque, en ningún momento del transcurso hablaron.

.

.

.

.

.

Un pelinegro fruncía el ceño. ¿Dónde rayos se había escondido ahora?

Corrió tras el pequeño y escurridizo rubio, pero no lo alcanzo.

Ya estaba algo cansado de buscarlo, vamos, no le haría nada.

Ese rubio sí que actuaba bastante...mal, pensó mientras caminaba por el espeso bosque. Quería encontrarlo. Sin darse cuenta,ya se estaba empezando a preocupar, estar solo en ese lugar era peligroso.

No sabía ni cuánto tiempo camino hasta encontrar a cierto rubio arrodillado,tirando de su cabello, se acercó a él en silencio sentándose a su lado, no quería asustarlo.

-Oye... - el rubio se movió violentamente, y lo miro con miedo. El pelinegro sólo lo observo, no se movería, no quería que se volviera a ir corriendo.

-¡Ahg! N...no... -hablo bajo mientras se alejaba.

-No te haré nada. Enserio – Se mantuvo ahí, observando al rubio.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. El rubio temblaba y movía sus manos frenéticamente, no se sentía seguro, no se sentía bien, no se sentía quería estar ahí, no deseaba encontrarse ahí, no quería que le hicieran algo, no quería nada.

-Por favor... no me ha...gas daño... - de sus ojos rodaban pequeñas lágrimas, el pelinegro lo miraba con lastima. Le sorprendía como aquel chico estaba totalmente fuera de cordura.

-No te hare daño, te lo aseguro. Vamos Tweek, te aseguro que jamás dañaría a alguien – le contesto suavemente y sonrió.

-¡Ahg!... -

El pelinegro entrecerró los ojos, ya se estaba haciendo a la idea de quedarse ahí hasta que el rubio se calmara, o bueno hasta que dejara sus paranoias.

Para su sorpresa, sintió el calor de otro cuerpo abrazarle. Abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendido y ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

El pequeño rubio temblaba y lo... ¿estaba abrazando?, realmente ese tembloroso rubio ¿estaba abrazándolo? No hace ni un momento se alejó de él con miedo y ahora estaba ahí abrazándolo.

-¿No me dañaras? Entonces me cuidaras ¿cierto?, tú me cuidaras... ahg, no dejaras que esas personas malas me atrapen, me torturen o maten ¿cierto? – EL pelinegro lo observaba, está bien, ¿ahora que se supone que debe decir?

-Claro –respondió torpemente, diría lo que se supone esperaba oír ese rubio. Se quedó quieto ahí, sintiendo el abrazo del rubio. No se movería.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Qué paso? – su voz se oía seria.

Al llegar con la capitana Testaburger, inmediatamente noto lo herida que se encontraba, y lo enojada que aparentemente se encontraba. Se habían ido directamente a la casa del pelirrojo, al fin y al cabo lo estaban usando como refugio.

-Seguí tus estúpidas órdenes, Oeste, fui al pueblo del mar a buscar al capitán de la armada Este –contesto enojada la pelinegra.

-¿Encontraste a Cotswolds? –pregunto serio, realmente necesitaba apoyo de la armada Este, si bien sabía que estando los 4 juntos sería mucho más fácil llevar al heredero al trono sin tanto problema, su principal objetivo era deshacerse de la corte.

-Sí, si lo encontré. ¡Encontré su estúpido cuerpo en la tierra con una espada atravesada en la cabeza, junto a toda su armada muerta! –finalizo con exaltación.

Si no fuera porque se encontraba sentado hubiera caído de la sorpresa.

-¿Pero de qué demonios hablas? -

-Como lo escuchaste. Cotswolds está muerto, y no solo él. Exterminaron el pueblo completo, no dejaron a nadie vivo. –dijo con enojo en sus palabras – Le dije a mis hombres que revisaran todo a ver si con suerte encontraban algún sobreviviente,pero nada. Decidí salir de ahí, cuando nos atacaron los renegados -

-¿Fuiste dañada por ellos? -

-No, esos idiotas mataron a todos mis hombres, nos superaban en número. Lo peor fue cuando me encerraron y me llevaron con otro idiota. -

-¿Quién? -

La pelinegra lo miro a los ojos con fastidio.

-Clyde Donovan, quien por cierto es el culpable de mi estado– su voz sonó con odio al mencionar el nombre. El castaño se sorprendió nuevamente. –El hijo del mayor de la corte, ¿sorprendente, no? Cualquier pizca de duda que te tenía Cartman acaba de desaparecer. Ese chico es un demente, y no cierra la alardeaba de como finalmente el imperio tendría un nuevo apellido que reconocer, que su padre tomaría por lo que derecho le pertenece. ¿Sabes qué significa?– pregunto seria.

-Que el idiota de Roger Donovan quiere proclamarse como el nuevo rey... -

-Y sabes que lo lograra si no hacemos algo -

-¿Por qué te atacaron...? –de repente se dio cuenta de aquello. ¿Por qué razón atacarían a la armada Norte, si se supone la corte no sabe nada?

-Me querían llevar con la corte para hacerme hablar para decir donde se supone te encontrabas, logre escapar cuando un estúpido me quería ajustar los amarres. -

-Bien, Norte, hay un problema, si a ti te atacaron estando fuera... - miró a la pelinegra, quien le devolvió la mirada con preocupación.

-Marsh... Cartman tenemos que hacer algo, ¡lo mataran! – se puso de pie exaltada. El miedo y la ira inundaba su ser.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos Testaburger? ¿Ir y salvarlo? ¿Arriesgarlo todo por Marsh? Piénsalo bien, Marsh sabe cómo defenderse, además no creo que la corte quiera agresividad en el mismo imperio. Lo que menos quieren es que los habitantes sospechen de sus sucios planes, y que empiecen revueltas-

Se quedaron en silencio. No había nada que hacer, Cartman no se arriesgaría, seria egoísta, pero no desharía lo poco que ya había avanzado solo por Marsh. Aunque sus plantes se veían bastantes frustrados teniendo a dos capitanes menos, intentaría hacer lo posible con la pelinegra.

No podía quejarse, no ahora. Ahora solo tenía que apresurarse en encontrar al hijo del rey y deshacerse de la corte.

Quiero pedir unas disculpas si este capítulo no fue tan agradable.

Creo que no tuve mucha inspiración. Lo leí y no lo sentí muy completo, probablemente lo edite más adelante para redactarlo mejor.


	10. Chapter 10

-Padre... en verdad lo lamento... - se encontraba inclinado ante el hombre de cabellera marrón, quien lo miraba enojado.

-¿Cómo fuiste tan imbécil para dejarla escapar? –grito furioso. Levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose al joven inclinado.

-Fue un descuido... -

-¿Un descuido? ... ¿¡UN DESCUIDO!? –Grito nuevamente, exaltado tomo al joven por el cabello para verlo de frente -¿Descuido? Tu estúpido descuido costo demasiado... - dejo caer un puñetazo en la cara del joven, rompiéndole el labio y haciéndolo sangrar.

Sin dejar de soltarlo dijo un par de insultos más para luego dejarlo caer al suelo fuertemente.

El chico se levantó, sin decir nada, tan solo observando a su padre caminar.

-Escucha bien Clyde, tu estupidez causara muchos problemas. Si la estúpida capitana habla sobre que la atacaste... mierda, si habla con el capitán del oeste se dará cuenta de que sabemos del estúpido niño, debemos actuar ahora. Boyett... -giro y observo al rubio quien veía la escena desde el principio con diversión y malicia.

-Creo que han cambiado un poco los planes... ¿no? –sonrió con burla el rubio

-No hay de otra... debemos darnos prisa a encontrar no solo al bastardo, Boyett quiero muertos a los dos capitanes-

-¿Qué hacemos con el que se está quedando aquí? -

-¿El capitán Marsh? Descuida, ese imbécil no sabe nada. Lo mantendremos aquí, mejor que esté a nuestro lado antes de que...- silencio al ser interrumpido por uno de los guardias, el rubio al verlo, se movió un poco para no ser visto.

-Disculpe mi señor, el Capitan Marsh y el Señor Gueermo solicita verlo con urgencia -

-Vaya... diles que entren –pidió, el guardia salió en busca del pelinegro. El hombre vio a ambos chicos que quedaron dentro –Boyett mantente detrás de esa puerta, Clyde te quedaras aquí... y límpiate la sangre idiota – el chico uso la muñeca para limpiar la sangre y vio al rubio dirigirse a una pequeña puerta detrás del hombre y entrar.

El mayor tomo asiento e indico con la muñeca a su hijo que se mantuviera en la misma posición. En cuestión de segundo nuevamente entro a la habitación dos hombres, pero en este caso era el Capitan Marsh y Gueermo.

-Señor Donovan, disculpe llegar así sin antes avisar –se arrodillo el pelinegro

-No te preocupes Marsh –miro al hombre que lo acompañaba y sonrió, vaya que sabía por dónde iba esto. –Gueermo, ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto con fingida preocupación.

-Stan ha venido a mí en un principio y me ha dicho varias cosas, le dije que lo mejor es que viniera a decírselo a usted personalmente -

-Bueno, dime Marsh, ¿qué sucede? – vio al pelinegro mover los labios, sin embargo su mirada se dirigió al joven parado a un lado –Oh, vaya mi atrevimiento, Capitán Marsh él es Clyde Donovan, mi hijo – el joven de pelo marrón saludo inclinándose un poco frente al pelinegro – Es el comandante de la guardia real, y recurrí a él para enviarlo en la búsqueda del Capitán Cartman -

-Ya veo Señor, sin embargo de eso tengo que hablarle –menciono seriamente

-¿Enserio?... –dijo algo asombrado, aunque por dentro lo sabia bien.

-Sí, él me ha mentido a mí y a la capitana del norte, nos a echo creer que existía un tal heredero para ponernos en la contra de la corte. A mí me ha mandado aquí para vigilar, sin embargo creo que solo fue excusa para alejarme, y a la capitana la ha mandado en busca del capitán del Este. Sé dónde se encuentra y lo llevare a él mi señor. -

-Haz hecho bien Marsh, tranquilo, terminaremos con esto. El capitán Cartman ha dicho que hay un heredero... eso suena como un mal chiste. Está claro ¿no capitán? asesino al rey y ahora lo engaña a usted y a la capitana del Norte, lo que ese sujeto quiere es el trono, y ya se explica lo de la capitana-

El pelinegro lo observo, al igual que los otros dos hombre.

-¿Por qué lo dice? -

-Mande a mi hijo a pedir ayuda del capitán Cotswolds; y se encontró algo realmente horrible, Clyde por favor dile lo que has visto – el joven se acercó,serio.

-Al llegar al lugar encontramos el pueblo destrozado, todos muertos, había niños cruelmente asesinados, hasta el mismo capitán... -

-Marsh, buscaron algún sobreviviente, no encontraron nada... salvo un cuerpo que no correspondía al lugar-

El pelinegro escuchaba atento a todo. ¿Sería posible? ¿Qué la capitana hubiera...?

-Encontraron a la joven capitana, muerta –dijo con fingida voz adolorida, el pelinegro no cabía ante el asombro, e ira, de lo que escuchaba. ¿Muerta? No era posible, ella no...

-Mis hombres y yo buscamos en el lugar, y encontramos varios cuerpos que correspondían al traje de la armada Oeste. Creemos que el Capitán Cartman planeo tener a ambos capitanes juntos y asesinarlos –termino de decir el chico,quien entendía el juego que hacia su padre. La expresión del pelinegro, era algo totalmente de temer, sus facciones endurecieron, sus ojos irradiaban la ira y dolor que sentía en aquellos momentos. Lo único que deseo en ese momento, fue una única cosa,matar al capitán del Oeste, por engañarlo.

-Los llevare al Capitán del Oeste, solo con una condición...-miro al hombre mayor, sus ojos fríos irradiaban odio –yo lo matare -

-Claro Capitán – sonrió victorioso. Vaya que todo iba bien en ese punto. –Mi hijo te acompañara, y te ayudara por si las cosas se ponen mal -

El pelinegro asintió, y sin más se fue del lugar.

-Gueermo, ve que fácil -

-Donovan te lo dije es un completo idiota. -

Ambos rieron con burla, lo tenían solucionado.

-Boyett, sal –el rubio obedeció y salió del lugar donde se encontraba –los seguirás, pero percátate de que no se dé cuenta Marsh de tu presencia, Clyde has lo posible para que el Capitán solo se centre en llevarlos con el estúpido"traidor" –rió con burla, todo estaba saliendo perfecto.

.

.

.

.

.

Un pelirrojo caminaba por el bosque, no podía dormir. Tenía en mente varias cosas.

Desde el hecho de que su madre y Craig le decían que no confiara mucho en el capitán y sus hombres, que aunque no habían hecho nada hasta ahora, era sospechoso tener una armada en el pueblo. Y el capitán no era mala persona, no lo conocía a fondo pero el haberlo salvado dos veces decía mucho. Además, se sonrojo fuertemente, tenía que admitir que era bastante atractivo.

Bueno, aunque también le gustaba salir por las noches a respirar un poco el aire fresco, caminar un rato por el bosque solo, Craig jamás lo dejaba diciendo que era peligroso. Vamos ya tenía 17, no era un adulto pero mínimo ya estaba algo grande para cuidarse.

Caminaba tranquilo, estaba descalzo, el pasto era fresco, el aire limpio y fresco. La noche totalmente hermosa con un cielo iluminado por las estrellas.

Todo en calma...

-Ya, ah... -se detuvo de repente, eso era...

Camino un poco más siguiendo el ruido y las risas. Cuando se aproximaba empezaba a visualizar una pequeña fogata. El olor a alcohol y madera ardiendo llego a su nariz.

-Ah, eres bueno...- una mujer, estaba muy seguro que esa era la voz de una reía y ¿gemía?... su rostro se tornó rojo, se detuvo. No estaba seguro si era lo que pensaba; pero estaba cien por ciento seguro de no querer descubrirlo. Dio la vuelta, volvería de donde vino,ni loco deseaba ver aquella escena.

\- Ah, Capitán siga... ah... -se detuvo, el pelirrojo volteo nuevamente. ¿Capitán?¿Ella dijo, capitán? No, no podía. ¿O sí? Bueno, después de todo era un hombre con necesidades...

Se acercó, no quería, pero... estiro la mano para mover las ramas y su corazón se detuvo por un segundo y acelero nuevamente con rapidez. Un suspiro de alivio seguido de un fuerte sonrojo salió de su ser al ver los cuerpos desnudos en el suelo.

Ambos adultos pararon al ser al chico quien se mantenía ahí parado con el corazón casi saliendo de su pecho.

-Yo, lo siento... -salió de su shock, dio vuelta y, casi corriendo, se fue de ahí.

No sabía que rayos había visto, o porque mierda se le había ocurrido ver si en verdad era...él.

Choco de un de repente, con tal fuerza que cayó al suelo. Con un quejido de dolor se levantó, y miro con qué diablos había chocado. Se sonrojo.

-¿Qué haces despierto y aquí? –pregunto el alto castaño que lo veía con curiosidad.

-Capitán... -solo atinó a decir. Ahí estaba parado frente a él ese castaño, ese maldito hombre que lo hacía sonrojar. –Yo, no podía dormir y quise caminar un poco -

-¿Caminar o correr? –pregunto curioso, el pelirrojo rápidamente se sonrojo de nuevo recordando la razón de porque había corrido.

-Yo caminaba, pero... - paro al escuchar pasos, ambos miraron y observaron a una rubia con las ropas mal puesta, apenas y podía caminar. Alcohol. Esa mujer olía completamente a alcohol. El castaño miro al pelirrojo.

-¿Y ella? – el pobre Kyle solo lo vio y bajo la mirada apenado.

-Ella estaba con Kenneth... -dijo a lo bajo

-Depravado... -menciono con molestia el castaño. Miro de nuevo al pobre chico, de seguro vio aquel acto y por eso corría despavorido.

A los pocos minutos, un rubio con sonrisa triunfante caminaba hacia ellos. Miro al menor y rió con burla.

-Siento a verte traumado Kyle, pero vamos te pudiste quedar a observar un poco más a ella no le molestaba y con suerte, me hubieras ayudado –miro con perversión al chico, el cual solo se sonrojo más, si es que se podía.

El castaño bufo con molestia y rodó los ojos. Así era su estúpido amigo, depravado nace y así muere.

-Déjalo en paz cabrón -

-Oh, tranquilo Cartman, de seguro él hubiera querido ¿No Kyle? – paso un brazo sobre los hombros del pelirrojo y le sonrió.

-¿Y le tendría que decir a la mujer que también soy el capitán? – el rubio dejo de sonreír, miro al castaño, vaya que estaba muerto.

-Imbécil, de nuevo sales con eso. – antes de que dijera más o hiciera algo el rubio salió corriendo, más valía correr que morir.

-Idiota -

-Disculpe capitán –llamo la atención del castaño - ¿usted que hace despierto? -

-Lo mismo que tú, quise salir a caminar -

-Ya veo – bueno, sí, se sentía incómodo. Se sentía realmente incómodo. -¿No gustaría relajarse un poco? –pregunto sin siquiera pensar bien en lo que decía. El castaño miro interrogante –Hay una zona por aquí donde hay aguas termales -

-¿Enserio? Vaya, bueno vamos – el pelirrojo lo vio y sonrió. Empezando a caminar. El castaño por su parte sonrió, tendría un momento a solas con ese ojos de jade, lo aprovecharía;tal vez y así calmaría un poco su obsesión. O bueno, así es como él lo pensaba.

Caminaron un corto tiempo, hasta visualizar unos grandes surcos con agua vaporosa.

El castaño quedo maravillado por tal ambiente.

-Esto es verdaderamente acogedor – menciono admirando sus alrededores. Se acercó a uno y empezó a desvestirse. El pelirrojo solo se alarmo un poco y rápidamente cubrió su rostro. El castaño al terminar lo volteo a ver, y sonrió con burla.¿Era enserio?

-¿No entras? –pregunto divertido, el pelirrojo asintió frenéticamente, los nervios lo estaban consumiendo poco a poco. Empezó a desvestirse, y se detuvo por un momento

-M-me dis...culpa, ¿podría...? – pregunto tímido, de por si era vergonzoso a ver visto como se desnudaba ese hombre, y ahora lo observaba como él se desnudaba. El castaño tan solo cerró los ojos y descanso la cabeza en sus brazos. Se sentía bien relajarse un poco, dejar a lado su preocupación sobre el imperio.

Sintió el agua moverse un poco, abrió los ojos y noto al pelirrojo totalmente zambullido en el agua, si no fuera porque necesitaba respirar hasta su cabeza estaría abajo.

-Kyle –hablo

-¿Si capitán? -

-Dime Cartman, me fastidia tanta formalidad niño -

-Ya le dije que no soy niño –frunció el ceño

-Claro, sabes... -bien, era hora de terminar con esa obsesión que empezó a desarrollar -...cuando encuentre lo que necesito, me retirare de aquí. -

-Lo sé, realmente espero encuentre lo que tanto busca – sintió una pequeña punzada en su pecho al escuchar lo que ese castaño decía, pero aun así sonrió.

-Niño estúpido – el pelirrojo escucho al castaño, frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para decir algo al respecto pero...fue callado. Sintió todo su cuerpo temblar, su rostro enrojecer. El castaño estaba ¿besándolo? ¡BESÁNDOLO!

Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue tratar de empujarlo y moverse para quitárselo de encima, respiraba con dificultad. Empezó a temblar. Vio al castaño sonreír, acercándose a él, el pelirrojo simplemente se quedó quieto, procesando que había pasado.

-Eres realmente un chico muy inusual...Kyle... -logro estar a centímetros del ojijade, quería hacerlo, acercarse al chico. Se sentía absolutamente extasiado, no le importaba nada, en ese momento todo lo mando al carajo.

Tomo al chico del brazo dispuesto a besarle nuevamente, pero de un de repente su rostro cambio de expresión, su mirada se dirigió a su hombro. Kyle lo vio, y se sintió algo asustado.

-Maldita mierda –menciono el castaño, estuvo como estúpido buscando al hijo del rey, revisando cada persona de esa aldea; olvidando al chico, en ningún momento le cruzo por la cabeza revisar al pelirrojo; se concentró tanto en él y a la vez olvidando que también podría ser una posibilidad. Estaba tan concentrado en encontrar al heredero, teniendo tan cerca de sí.

-¿Cart...man? -pregunto algo asustado. El castaño salio de su trance, y sonrió victorioso.

-No me cruzo por la mente que eras tú. -

-¿Yo? -

-Maldita sea, necesitamos irnos ya, ¡mierda! Te encontré - estaba feliz, estaba totalmente alegre. Vamos, tanta tontería y literalmente dormía a un lado del que tanto , aun no se si eres tu... -lo miro interrogante. -¿Quien eres? -pregunto, sospechaba con algo de duda si su madre le dijo realmente quien era.

-¿Que...? -pregunto totalmente perdido, no sabia ni que estaba pasando, en un momento el castaño lo besaba y ahora le preguntaba quien era.

-¿Quien eres? Carajo Kyle contesta - empezaba alterarse por la falta de habla del pelirrojo.

-¿Quien soy? ¿de que hablas? Soy Kyle -

-Ya se tu nombre. Pregunto sobre ¿quien eres?... -miro al chico, suspiro -¿no sabes? -se dio cuenta de tal cosa. El chico no sabia nada. -Vaya...vayámonos de aquí, hay mucho que explicar -se levanto repentinamente y salio del agua; miro al pelirrojo y le dio la mano.

El chico en vez de tomar la mano, se sonrojo, y tapo su rostro. El castaño miro curioso, y al percatarse de lo que sucedía, sonrió con burla mientras empezaba a vestirse.

-Anda, sal. Tienes muchas cosas que necesitas saber. -


	11. Chapter 11

Estaba sentado junto a su madre, Kenneth y Black. Cartman le había exigido que levantara a su madre para hablar, ya que era un tema de suma importancia.

Estaban en silencio, tan solo se oía la respiración de los cinco. Esperaban a la capitana Testaburger, antes de llegar a su hogar pidió a uno de los hombres que hacia guardia ir por ella a la posada.

-Ya estoy aquí ¿Para qué demonios me necesitas tan tarde? -pregunto enojada la pelinegra, quien al llegar ni se molestó en tocar.

-Siéntate Norte -la pelinegra obedeció de mala gana, tomando asiento a un lado de él. -Bien, Señora Bogerman, creo que usted sabe muy bien porque estamos todos aquí. -

La pelirroja solo se mantuvo seria, mirando frente a frente al capitán.

-Su hijo no sabe nada -hablo con firmeza. Todos miraban a ambos lados, en busca de respuestas. -Señora lo llevare conmigo, así que le dice usted o lo haré yo... -amenazo.

-No se atreva, imbécil -hablo con odio la pelirroja, Kyle miro a su madre sorprendido y preocupado, ella estaba alterada y su rostro contraído por la ira. -No me importa si es un capitán, no me importa lo que sea usted, no dejare que dañe a mi hijo-

-Espera... Oeste... -la pelinegra reacciono rápidamente, se daba cuenta de la situación. -¿El chico es...? - miro al castaño asentir. Sonrió, lo encontró, el estúpido encontró al hijo del rey.

-¿Mamá? -pregunto preocupado el pelirrojo poniendo la mano sobre la mujer. Estaba preocupado.

-Señora, no piense que deseamos dañarlo. Me ha mandado el rey antes de perecer...-

-¿Cómo piensa que le creeré? ¿Eh? Gerald me dijo que no confiara en nadie. Que protegiera a nuestro hijo - estaba alterada, estaba asustada. No permitiría que le hicieran daño, eso jamás.

-¿De qué hablan? ¿Mamá...? ¿Por qué hablan de mi padre? -pregunto el pelirrojo alejándose de la mesa, no entendía nada, su mente estaba confundida.

El castaño y la mujer miraron al chico, quien lucía confundido.

-Señora... -

-Kyle, vete a tu habitación, necesito hablar con el capitán... -ordeno su madre, el chico solo se quedó parado ahí, mirando con duda -¿No escuchas? LÁRGATE -grito enojada.

El pelirrojo obedeció, aun con dudas. Dejando solos a los adultos.

-Señora Bogerman, estoy aquí por él, el rey me dijo donde se encontraba usted y su hijo, debe creerme... -

-Escuche bien, los quiero fuera de mi casa, y lejos de mi hijo, no me importa si Gerald lo mando personalmente, no me importa nada. No permitiré que arriesgue la vida de mi hijo, ¿cree que no sé qué si la corte se entera de su existencia lo mataran? No dejare que dañen a mi hijo. -hablo con veneno en su voz.

-Por favor señora... -ahora fue la pelinegra quien hablo. Sin embargo no función de mucho, ya que la pelirroja se levantó y acerco a la puerta abriéndola.

-Fuera, ahora -miro con odio a todos los presentes, si nada más, todos salieron. Azoto la puerta irritada.

Toco su rostro y cerro fuerte los ojos, no le importaba si tenía que dar su vida, cuidaría de su hijo de todo y todos.

-Bien, ¿y ahora? -pregunto la pelinegra observando al castaño.

-Por lo pronto, dejar que todo esto se enfrié, convenceremos a la mujer y si no acepta, así sea a la fuerza nos llevaremos al chico-

.

.

.

.

.

-Capitán Marsh -hablo firme mientras se detenía.

\- ¿Que sucede comandante? -pregunto frenando su caballo, para quedar a la par con el pelimarrón.

-Llegaremos mucho más rápido si andamos toda la noche, si no paramos hasta llegar a las montañas, tenga de seguro que estaremos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos - el pelinegro asintió.

Llegaría rápido, deseaba ya tener al castaño frente a él y terminar con su vida, por mentir y traicionar, no solo al imperio, si no a él.

Desde lejos, un rubio los seguía; sus hombres se encontraban con Clyde haciéndose pasar como sus hombres utilizando el traje de la guardia del imperio, no necesitaban hacer conocer a la guardia sobre sus planes.

Él se mantendría lejos, su rostro era bien conocido y no se arriesgaría a perder el oro que le habían prometido.

.

.

.

.

.

-Oye Cartman -hablo el ojos celestes, se encontraban bebiendo en un bar cercano. Estaba completamente solo el lugar, era normal, apenas era de mañana. -¿Porque no solo nos llevamos a Kyle? Hemos estado intentando convencer a su madre y no cede. Tú mismo lo dijiste, si no quiere no los llevamos a la fuerza. -

-McCormick, no solo su madre nos va impedir que no los llevemos, este maldito pueblo hará lo posible para impedirlo. Y Testaburger no quiere una mini guerra en este pueblo. Además, el chico ni siquiera cooperara. - hablo con desgano bebiendo un poco del líquido burbujeante.

-¿Y? No importa que no quiera, hay que llevarlo arrastras-

-Sí, y que llegue pataleando y gritando que quiere volver aquí -

-Buen punto. -

No sabían que hacer, llevaban tres días intentando convencer a la mujer, pero nada resultaba, hasta el pelirrojo evitaba hablar con ellos o estar cerca.

Por otro lado, el pelirrojo se encontraba aun confuso, después de aquella discusión su madre no había querido mencionar nada al respecto hasta le había prohibido hablar o acercarse a ellos. Le había contado a Craig y también le sugirió lo mismo, evitar a esos hombres. Quería evitar problemas pero, realmente deseaba saber porque había surgido todo eso y que tenía que ver su padre.

-Oye niño, pon atención- hablo un pelinegro con ceño fruncido, Kyle salió de sus pensamientos y miro a su amigo. -Sabes, estas tan distraído que no has puesto atención a las malditas indicación -

-Craig, te dije que hoy no me sentía con ganas de practicar -dijo algo molesto tomando la espada en sus manos, miro al chico rubio que se encontraba sentado a unos metros de ellos -¿Porque no practicas con él? -

-Bueno, oye Tweekers... -hablo, el chico volteo rápidamente y sonrió -Ven, te enseñare a usar la espada-

El pelirrojo miraba al rubio con asombro, era tan sorprendente ver como su amigo había logrado ganarse la confianza de aquel chico.

-Ahg, n-no...es...es... ¡peligroso! -

-No lo es, es simple solo sostén la espada así – Craig acomodo la espada en las manos del rubio quien lo miraba aterrado, el pelinegro solo le dedico una sonrisa para lograr calmarlo. –Bien, ahora intenta golpearme con ella... -

-¡Ahg! Presión...es mucha...presión... -el rubio como pudo se acercó a Craig en un intento fallido de atacarlo; intentando de nuevo un par de veces más, claramente fallo.

-Ves Kyle, Tweek si se esfuerza–dijo con burla, el pelirrojo solo rodó los ojos.

-Craig ¡ahg! ya...ya me can...se -

-Bien –el pelinegro se detuvo y sonrió -¿Quieren comer algo? - el rubio sonrió y asintió con entusiasmo. El pelirrojo solo le regalo una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza. –Bueno, nos vemos luego Kyle, vamos Tweek -

Decidió caminar un poco, estaba fastidiado de todo.

-Oye Cartman, mira –hablo Kenneth señalando al pelirrojo que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

El castaño lo observo, y por unos instantes su mirada siguió al pelirrojo hasta perderse entre la gente, y suspiro.

-McCormick... no los vamos a llevar esta noche, quiera o no –menciono y el rubio tan solo sonrió. Al fin su capitán había entendido que hay cosas que se solucionan a la fuerza.

.

.

.

.

A las afueras del pueblo, varios hombres se dirigían a la entrada. En el frete se encontraba el capitán Marsh y a un lado Clyde; quien se encontraba a su lado.

Al fin habían llegado, estaban a metros de la entrada, el pelinegro se sentía nervioso y lleno de ira; al fin tendría al traidor frente a él.

-Capitan Marsh... -Clyde llamo la atención del pelinegro – sería mucho mejor si usted va adelante, me quedare detrás de usted todo el tiempo.-

El pelinegro asintió con rostro serio, y siguieron adelante,

.

.

.

.

.

-Capitán Cartman – un hombre llego corriendo hacia donde ellos se encontraban, ambos lo miraron serios. –El Capitán Marsh está aquí -

-Vaya sorpresa – dijo el rubio

Ambos se dirigieron a la entrada donde se encontraba un, nada feliz, pelinegro seguido de varios hombres.

-Marsh, sigues vivo, tenemos mucho de qué hablar – hablo serio el castaño. Y solo recibió una mirada fría, el pelinegro bajo de su caballo y en un parpadeo soltó un puñetazo en el rostro del castaño.

-Maldita rata mentirosa... -menciono con odio.

Tanto el rubio como el castaño lo miraban interrogantes, mientras el último tomaba su nariz entre sus manos.

-¿Pero qué carajos haces Marsh?- grito enfurecido.

-¿Qué que carajos hago? ¡Maldito traidor! ¿Cuánto creíste que duraría tu estúpida mentira? -

-¿De qué mierda hablas? – Preguntó enfurecido

Antes de volver abrir la boca, miro a un costado y quedo mudo de lo que vio...

-¿Marsh, que mierda haces? – habló la pelinegra, la capitana Testaburger estaba ahí, observando todo lo que sucedía.

De repente la duda le salto en la cabeza al ojiazul; miro aquella mujer que recién había llegado, su largo cabello negro a un lado y sus facciones contraídas en forma de enojo. Y como si le cayera un balde de agua fría su realidad lo golpeo. Tan estúpido para caer en tan sucia mentira.

-Lárgate... -susurro al castaño. Cartman lo miro entre duda y enojo

-¿Qué mie..?-

-¡Lárgate de aquí! –grito volteando su rostro al peli marrón que se dejó ver con una sonrisa de burla.

-Ah, Capitán Marsh, se le agradece su servicio y gracias por traernos pero... ahora nosotros nos encargaremos –sonrió con maldad, gracias al pelinegro habían logrado llegar. Hizo señas a sus hombres, los cuales empezaron a destruir el lugar empezando escenas de pánico y terror, los pueblerinos gritaban con miedo, algunos corrían para lograr salvarse. No tardo mucho la llegada de la guardia del pueblo para hacer intentos de detener aquello.

El pelinegro y sus hombres empezaron a ayudar, en intentos desesperados de proteger el lugar.

El castaño miro al hombre que montaba el caballo y su mandíbula se tensó.

-Kenneth ve por Token y ayuden a Marsh, Testaburger... -la pelinegra con espada en mano miro al castaño – ve por Kyle y sácalo de aquí ¡Ahora! -

La chica asintió y corrió para buscar al pelirrojo. Sin darse cuenta de cómo Clyde la observaba y seguía.

Mientras Cartman se unía en batalla junto a Marsh.

Kyle, quien se encontraba por el bosque, escucho un par de gritos que lo horrorizaron. Al salir su rostro mostraba la repentina sensación de miedo. En sus ojos jade se veía reflejado el fuego que empezaba a surgir de varias casas... su pueblo se estaba incendiando. Sin pensarlo corrió con desesperación.

En solo llegar los gritos de miedo, el olor a madera quemándose, la gente corriendo desesperadamente; el caos total. El tan solo se sintió atrapado, miraba a todos lados y por un momento se sintió atrapado, acorralado.

Sintiendo poco a poco como su propia desesperación de saber el porqué de todo eso le pesaba. Y sin darse cuenta sus oídos dejaron de permitir paso al ruido, sus ojos daban vueltas en busca de respuestas, sentía el cuerpo ligero a punto de caer.

-Kyle... -oía en susurros...

-Kyle... -apenas y lo escuchaba, cayó al suelo de rodillas

-Kyle –y ahí fue donde todo se volvió claro, la voz femenina le llamaba, giro su rostro y la vio, la pelinegra lo levanto como pudo, y con su ayuda camino. –No es tiempo de cansarse niño, debemos irnos... -hablaba claro y fuerte, sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo que sus ojos veían, él no era capaz de caminar y razonar por sí solo. –sube, rápido –lo ayudo a subir al caballo y con trabajo lo logro. Ella subió y sin mirar atrás empezó a cabalgar en dirección al bosque.

-Kyle, ¿estás bien? –Preguntaba preocupada, veía al chico totalmente ido, a punto de caer inconsciente –Oye, te necesito despierto-

Cabalgaba rápido, no importaba a donde, solo quería llegar lejos.

Sin embargo su camino se detuvo por el hombre montado en su caballo que se

había atravesado. Miro con odio al hombre.

-Capitana, siempre un placer verla de nuevo. Perdone que no me quede a platicar pero creo que lleva a alguien ahí que me pertenece –señalo al pelirrojo.

-Vete a la mierda Clyde -

-Para ser una dama no es nada educada- sonrió, y rápidamente se abalanzo con su caballo sobre el de la pelinegra, causando así que ella y el pelirrojo cayeran.

La chica en un rápido movimiento saco su espada y se posiciono frente al ojijade en forma de protección a lo que el peli marrón rio con burla.

-Kyle, corre -

-Capitana...-

-Corre maldita sea – hablo fuertemente, el chico solamente corrió con desesperación.

La pelinegra miro desafiante al hombre; quien la imito sacando la espada.

Empezaron a pelear, ambas espadas chocaban, ambos intentando esquivar los golpes.

Hizo aparición un hombre rubio quien solo miro la escena.

-Se fue corriendo para allá, ve por el Boyett –grito Clyde, intentando dañar a la pelinegra.

Y lo logro, atravesó su espada en el brazo derecho de ella; la chica soltó la espada y dio un quejido de dolor. Apretó la zona que sangraba y sonrió con sarcasmo.

-Hasta aquí a llegado Capitana... -se acercaba lentamente a ella

-Tienes razón, lo único lamentable es que vaya a morir ante tal escoria -

El hombre sonrió, y alzo su espada.

-¿Lista? -

-Creo que esta vez no... -tomo impulsó y empujó su cuerpo a Clyde, derivandolo. Sin pensarlo, se levantó y pateo lo más fuerte que pudo la mandíbula del peli marrón, y sus partes nobles. Dejándolo adolorido y retorciendose, gritando varios insultos.

Corrió, sin ver atrás. Necesitaba ayudar al pelirrojo, pero sabía bien que seria imposible mientras perdía mucha sangre.

Salió del bosque y con la mirada buscaba ayuda; visualizo a lo lejos al amigo pelinegro del chico y corrió a él.

-¡Oye!...-Gritaba desesperada, el pelinegro la miró y se acercó a ella. -El pelirrojo esta en el bosque, corre a ayudarlo lo están persiguiendo...-

-Busca ayuda -mencionó mientras miraba su brazo sangrar. -Tweek, Bebe llevensela de aquí -ambos rubios asintieron con miedo.

Corría, sentía su cuerpo temblar.

Quería detenerse y vomitar. Pero no podía, sentía que alguien iba atrás de él, y no se dentendria a averiguarlo.

Encontró una pequeña cueva bajo tierra, agradecía el ser tan delgado para poder entrar y esconderse. Escucho el ruido de las pisadas de un caballo en el pasto.

-Sal de donde sea que estés estúpido...no seas tan cobarde, demuestra que eres un hombre -desde la posición en que se encontraba en pelirrojo no lograba visualizar al hombre que hablaba.

-Boyett...¿dónde carajos esta? -una segunda voz enfurecida se dejo oír.

-No se, esa pequeña rata se esfumó -

-Lo dejaste ir...-

Tan sólo bufo, y al poco rato se fueron de ahí. El pelirrojo decidió quedarse un tiempo más ahí dentro, no se arriesgaría a salir.

Respiro con alivió, esperaba a verla librado. De repente el miedo se apoderó ¿Craig?¿Su madre?¿Bebe? Ellos estaban en el pueblo, tan sólo pedía que estuvieran a salvo.

Sus ojos le pesaron, y sin darse cuenta quedó inconsciente.

Al despertar noto lo oscuro que se veía. Mierda, anocheció y el seguía ahí.

Al salir y comprobar que no había nadie al rededor, camino con pasos miedosos.

Su respiración era agitada.

-Kyle -volteó su rostro al reconocer la voz y sonrió, miro a su amigo y no dudo en abrazarlo. -¿Estas bien? -pregunto preocupado.

-Craig... ¿Qué paso? ¿Mamá está bien? ¿Dónde están todos? - el pelinegro sólo le dedico una mirada de lástima.

-Vamos Kyle, nos tenias preocupados. -

-Yo...lo siento, me quedé adentro de una cueva para esconderme y me quede dormido-

-No importa esta bien...-

Ambos caminaron en silencio. Al salir del bosque; sus ojos jades se abrieron completamente. Su pueblo yacía en polvo, ceniza y...cadáveres. El aire que se respiraba tenía un ligero y desagradable olor a sangre y carne quemada.

No pudo evitar un par de lágrimas...todo estaba destruido...

Siguieron caminando hasta un puño de personas que se encontraba sentados en el suelo. Kyle los miraba con preocupación, lucían asustados.

-Kyle estás bien… -dijo la rubia mientras lo abrazaba.

-Bebe -le delio el abrazo. Miró a todos lados, el número de personas era escasa. Tan sólo un par de niños, varias mujeres y hombre. Algunos lloraban sin consuelo, otros tenían la mirada perdida.

-¿Qué paso? -pregunto a su amigo.

-Se fueron cuando acabaron con todo. Lucían bastante molestos por no encontrarte, así que decidieron irse y volver a buscarte. Para nuestra suerte, su número de hombres era casi igual al nuestro con el Capitán Marsh. -

-Craig... ¿dónde está mi mamá? -no recibió respuestas, tan solo una mirada dolida, el ojijade, tan solo se arrodilló y ahogó sus gritos y lágrimas. Hundió su cara en sus manos y cerró los ojos fuertemente sintiendo el dolor penetrante en su corazón al no haber protegido a su madre.

Tanto Craig como Bebe miraban a su amigo en silencio, dolidos.

-Kyle... -mencionó con preocupación la rubia, que se arrodilló frente al pelirrojo y lo abrazó fuertemente.

Lloro hasta el cansancio, hasta vaciar el dolor. Hasta cansarse y quedar dormido abrazado a su amiga. Quien con suavidad lo recostó en el suelo.


	12. Chapter 12

Sentía su cuerpo pesado, se sentó sobre sus rodillas poco a poco. Miro a los lados. Oscuridad.

Tomo un par de segundos para aclarar su visión y recordar donde estaba. Se levantó con lentitud y cuidado, observando a Bebe acostada en varias cobijas; al igual que las pocas personas que quedaban. Respiro con tristeza y camino. Recordaba a ver cerrado los ojos mientras abrazaba a Bebe, y hasta ahí. Miro al cielo, faltaban un par de horas para el amanecer.

Se alejó un poco del grupo de personas que dormían, tomo rumbo a los restos que quedaban de su casa, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo viendo la ceniza acumulada en el suelo, ni cuando dejo salir un par de lágrimas al visualizar un cuerpo tapado con una sábana... y lo sabía...él sabía quién era. No se acercó, no se atrevía a verla. Sonrió con dolor y susurro un lo siento.

Limpió su rostro, respiro hondo y camino para tranquilizarse. Se detuvo al poco tiempo, de lejos observaba a Kenneth recargado en un trozo de madera en el suelo. Intento acercarse pero su andar se detuvo al ver al castaño totalmente enfurecido.

-Exterminaron el maldito pueblo...-

-Oeste, por favor -

-Testaburger lo que hizo Marsh no tiene perdón –estaba furioso, caminaba de un lado a otro, mientras la pelinegra lo observaba. –Tenemos que sacar a los que sobrevivieron de aquí, y debemos ir al imperio... ¿Cómo se encuentra tu brazo Norte?-

-Estoy bien, descuida Kenneth hizo un buen trabajo vendando la herida -

-¿Qué es lo que se supone debemos hacer?–hablo el rubio observando a su capitán.

-Sacaremos de aquí a los pocos que sobrevivieron -

-¿Dónde los vamos a llevar?-

-Lo más seguro es que también mataron a los del pueblo en las montañas... - respondió la pelinegra.

-Maldita sea, estamos acabados... -contesto con desagrado el ojos celestes.

-Marsh... -el castaño miro con odio al pelinegro, quien se encontraba sentado en el suelo mirando a la nada. –Tu maldita estupidez acabo con este pueblo, con mis hombre y los tuyos... - el rostro del pelirrojo, quien a lo lejos escuchaba, se tornó de furia. Fue él, el pelinegro fue el culpable de todo aquello.

-Lo sé -

-Bien, debería matarte en este preciso momento. Pero mejor dale un maldito uso a tu miserable vida, llevaremos a la gente que sobrevivió a un lugar seguro y ayudaras a lograrlo. -

-¿A dónde...? -

-Conozco a alguien que ayudara, iremos al oeste en las zonas volcánicas... -hablo con seriedad. Suspiro. Estaban arruinados, los tres capitanes sin tropas, bueno, pocos hombres le quedaron a él y a Marsh. Tendría que recurrir a pedir ayuda.

-Cartman... -llamo la atención el rubio, mientras con la miraba señalaba al pelirrojo.

-Kyle ven... -hablo fuerte para ser escuchado, el pelirrojo se acercó con enojo; y cuando estuvo frente al pelinegro lo golpeo tan fuerte como pudo. Bajo la mirada de sorpresa de todos, el ojos celeste tan solo sonrió con burla, bueno al menos alguien se había desquitado.

-Usted es un maldito hijo de puta... -hablo con dolor, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Relájate Kyle –el castaño lo tomo del brazo y lo alejo un poco. –Sacaremos a todos los que sobrevivieron de aquí, y hay varias cosas que necesito decirte –el ojijade asintió. –Kenneth, Marsh, levanten a todos, saldremos ya, debemos largarnos. Testaburger, prepara las pocas provisiones que hay - sin más que decir cada quien hizo lo dicho. El castaño se quedó con el pelirrojo mirándolo con seriedad. -Kyle, siento mucho lo sucedido. Sobre todo lo de tu madre... -miro al chico, y este solo apretó los puños –No hubo tiempo de hablar, y sé que este no es buen momento para decirlo tienes mucho que procesar, pero... vine aquí por ti, Kyle, vine aquí para buscarte. -

-¿A mí? –preguntó con duda

-Sí, ¿sabes quién fue tu padre? -

-No lo conocí, pero mi madre me contó que trabajo para el imperio, él murió antes de que yo naciera-

-Bueno Kyle, la realidad es que, tu padre si trabajo para el imperio, pero en un puesto muy superior. –miro la duda florecer en el rostro de Kyle, y sonrió –Te llevare a donde perteneces príncipe... -

-¿Qué has dicho?-

-Como lo has escuchado... Príncipe, tu padre fue gobernante del imperio no hace mucho que falleció y ahora debes ir a tomar el trono -

Kyle lo miro y sonrió ¿era broma? ¿No? Sin querer empezó a reír nervioso, mirando al castaño. El mayor tan solo alzo una ceja curioso, y ahí se dio cuenta que no bromeaba

-No es broma... ¿en serio soy...?- antes de acabar el castaño asintió –No, digo, es imposible...yo no puedo ser... yo -

-Kyle, lo eres y te llevare a tomar lo que te pertenece, y no quiero reproches ¿entendido? –el pelirrojo solo frunció el ceño y acepto con obligación. No estaba convencido. Vamos, ¿un día eres un simple chico de campo, y al siguiente un príncipe? Por favor, eso es muy cuento de hadas.

-Cartman, ya están todos listos, hay que irnos ya –interrumpió el ojos celeste.

El castaño asintió y acompañado del pelirrojo se dirigieron al grupo de personas que esperaba.

Tan rápido vio Kyle a sus amigos se acercó a ellos.

-Kyle, ¿qué hacías con ellos?-pregunto dudoso Craig, mientras un pequeño rubio lo abrazaba.

-Me los he encontrado mientras caminaba...-

-Kyle, ellos han dicho que debemos irnos. -Miro a su rubia amiga y le sonrió.

-Tranquila Bebe, ellos nos protegerán -

-Eso esperemos, no me dan buena espina, ninguno de ellos...-hablo serio el pelinegro; el pelirrojo solo lo vio, sin decir nada.

Al poco tiempo ya todos se encontraban caminando, saliendo del pequeño pueblo que alguna vez fue un hermoso lugar y ahora no era más que cenizas.

.

.

.

.

.

-Bien... ¿Qué le dirás a tu papi, eh?-se notaba la burla en aquellas palabras, miro al hombre de quien había salido aquella oración. Su mirada era irritada.

-Mira Boyett, esto también es tu estúpida culpa...-

-Tsk...-

-Te recuerdo que tú fuiste el imbécil que perdió al mocoso-

Ambos se encontraban enojados, si bien había sido culpa de ambos. Ni Boyett ni Clyde se esperaban la sorpresa de ser acorralados por los hombres de Marsh después de su fracaso en la búsqueda del heredero. Habían corrido con algo de suerte, lograron escapar casi ilesos con algunos de sus hombres. Eran pocos, y estaban conscientes de ello; la ira le llenaba a ambos, pero mínimo habían quedado con la satisfacción de saber que dejaron a los capitanes en sus mismas condiciones. Heridos y con pocos hombres.

Después de su fracaso se fueron directo al pueblo de las montañas, si bien sabían que algunos hombres del Capitán del Oeste se encontraban ahí, querían deshacerse de ellos y del pueblo para dejar sin recursos a los sobrevivientes.

Y dicho y hecho mataron y quemaron a sangre fría al igual que el otro pueblo.

-¿Entonces?... ¿qué le diremos a tu padre? Ese idiota se puso como loco cuando la puta de la Capitana escapo -

-En realidad no me importa lo que piense mi padre...-

-No me hagas reír, pareces su perro faldero...-rió con burla y descaro en la cara del chico.

-Escucha Boyett, si le aguante esta tontería a mi padre es para mí beneficio... -miro al rubio, quien se mantenía serio pero pedía respuesta a lo que había dicho - cuando mi padre me dijo que necesitaba muerto al chico para tomar el trono sin problema, lo vi como un beneficio para mí, si mi padre es el nuevo rey, eso quiere decir que me coloca automáticamente como el nuevo heredero y futuro rey, si es que mi padre...-

-Muere... maldito estúpido ¿piensas matar a tu padre cuando tome el poder?- interrumpió el rubio mientras sonreía.

-Sera un trágico accidente, el nuevo rey morirá y su heredero, y aparte capitán de la guardia real tomara el imperio... y tu Boyett, serás libre de tener todo el oro que desees si es que me ayudas...-

-Creo que esto me beneficiara y por mucho... -sonrió con malicia junto al pelimarron.

-Y...creo que no es tan malo que los capitanes y el mocoso estén vivos...-

-Explícate...-

-Fácil. Iremos con mi padre y le diremos que el heredero está muerto. Él se nombrara nuevo rey; y oh, sorpresa, los capitanes llegan con difamaciones acerca de un niño que es el heredero; al no creerles "asesinan al rey" para poder poner al niño ese y tomar ellos el poder... los 4 puntos se darán cuenta de eso y mandaran a la captura de los traidores y a su encierro. Dejando el trono al hijo del rey; ósea yo -

-¿Te las ingenias para planear todo desde un principio o llega por si solo esos planes...?-

-Boyett...siempre pienso en todo...-

-Bien, genio ¿cómo sabes que los estúpidos capitanes no irán con alguno de los cuatro puntos?-

-Porque mi padre ha mandado a llamar a los 4 para acordar lo de su futuro mandato-

-Está bien, Donovan, ahora, por lo que has dicho, iremos con tu padre y le haremos saber sobre la "muerte" del bastardo -

El pelimarron asintió, y ambos hombres sonrieron con orgullo. Las cosas serían diferentes, para ambos.

.

.

.

.

.

Vaya que era cansado, habían estado caminando todo el día sin parar. Habían pasado por el pueblo en las montañas, y vaya que era otra horrible escena, cuerpos tirados apenas cubiertos por la nieve, casas destruidas.

Los pocos caballos que había, en específico 5, cargaban con los niños o las mujeres, y con las pocas provisiones que habían logrado obtener.

El pelirrojo caminaba junto a sus amigos, habían acordado mantenerse juntos. Sin embargo, ya se sentía algo fastidiado, la mayor parte del día su rubia amiga se la paso hablando, no es que le molestara, pero las miles de especies de flores que existían en el mundo realmente no le interesaban. Y para variar, su única salvación de esa aburrida charla sobre flores estaba frente a él, ignorando aquello mientras caminaba sonriendo al pequeño rubio, o bueno evitando meterse e interrumpir la información de la rubia.

Suspiro con fastidio y miro con sus ojos jade al pelinegro, no era que estuviera celoso del rubio, pero Tweek realmente no dejaba a su amigo ni un segundo se había encariñado a tal nivel que eran tan escasas las veces en que podía estar solo con él.

-...entonces se dice que si vez la flor debes tener cuidado, suelen tener un aspecto y olor totalmente embriagantes, pero con solo tocarlos tu piel se llena de ronchas y se abren poco a poco... -decía entusiasmada la rubia. El pelirrojo dio un segundo suspiro, y giro los ojos a otra dirección.

-Ah, Bebe... debo ir a un lado...-

-¿Que? ¿Ahora? Oye que es más importante que saber acerca de los peligros de las orquídeas negras y...-

-Bebe, debo ir a un arbusto a...-

-¡Cállate! Ya no me digas más...- dijo algo molesta la rubia, el pelirrojo le sonrió y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria.

-Kyle...-

-Solo iré hacer mis necesidades Craig...- respondió sin voltear.

-No te alejes tanto niño, que no iré a buscarte- respondió con burla.

-Aja...-fue lo único que se escuchó por parte del pelirrojo.

Camino un poco para adentrarse a un pequeño espacio lleno de árboles, respiro y se acercó a uno de los arbustos; desabrocho su pantalón y lo bajo un poco, haciendo sus necesidades.

-Hola Kyle...-un cosquilleo pasó por toda su columna y se sobresaltó; dio un rápido brinco lejos de la voz; y aun de espaldas abrocho su pantalón. Y dio la vuelta observando un muy alegre rubio. -Perdón Kyle no pretendía asustarte...-dijo inocente mirándolo con una gran sonrisa.

-Sr. McCormick... ¿qué hace aquí? -pregunto algo asustado de que el rubio hubiera estado espiándolo.

-Dime Kenneth, tanta formalidad es aburrida, o Kenny así me dicen algunas... amigas- sonrió con arrogancia a lo último; el pelirrojo solo rodó los ojos, recordando las "amigas" del rubio. -Cartman me ha pedido que revisara un poco la zona; quiere parar para descansar. -

-Oh, me parece bien hacerlo aquí, parece un cómodo lugar. -

-Ciertamente lo es... -una tercera voz se unió a la conversación, ambos miraron al castaño acercarse -Es un lugar cómodo, y seguro. Pasaremos la noche aquí. McCormick, ve y ayuda a Token a repartir la cena. - el rubio asintió, y con una sonrisa se fue de ahí.

El pelirrojo miro curioso al castaño, era hora de aclarar todo y saber con mejor exactitud todo eso de ser hijo del rey.

-Cartman, podemos hablar acerca de...-

-Príncipe, me gustaría oír todo lo que me tiene preparado, pero tengo hambre. Primero comamos y luego hablamos... -camino, sin siquiera dejar decir algo más al pelirrojo.

Este bufo fastidiado y siguió los pasos del castaño.

-Vaya, entiendo en qué punto estamos...pero vamos un pedazo de pan con trozos de manzana y agua no llenara un estomago sin comer todo el día...-se quejó el rubio viendo su "comida".

-Cállate y come, agradece que por lo menos HAY algo para llenar tu estúpido estomago -contesto el moreno mordiendo su alimento.

-Oye Kyle...-hablo la rubia masticando los trozos de manzana. -¿dónde están Craig y Tweek?-pregunto curiosa.

-Tweek quería ir al baño, Craig lo llevo para que no se perdiera...-contesto desinteresado.

-Ah...pero se fueron hace un buen rato...-

El pelirrojo vio a su amiga, la cual miraba su comida con curiosidad. Ella tenía razón, ellos debían haber vuelto hace un buen rato. Se levantó y suspiro.

-Iré a buscarlos -dijo con una sonrisa, la cual fue devuelta por la rubia.-Vuelvo en un momento- y con esto último camino un poco para adentrarse entre los árboles.


	13. Chapter 13

-¡Craig!...-gritaba fuerte mientras se abría paso por los arbustos y árboles. Se estaba preocupando un poco, solo un poco. El pelinegro sabio defenderse, no tendría por qué preocuparse; después de todo era Craig. -Maldito estúpido, solo me haces enfadar... -susurro deteniéndose y recargándose en un árbol.

-¿Príncipe? - el pelirrojo dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa, y llevo su mano al pecho. Dio vuelta y vio al castaño mirándolo curioso. -Siento asustarlo...- se disculpó con humor en su voz.

-Cartman... -dijo respirando algo agitado. -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-La verdad... lo vi entrar aquí y decidí seguirlo -

-Vaya que eres sincero...-

-Claro, no le mentiría príncipe-

-No me llames así, por favor, dime Kyle, es algo incómodo que me digas príncipe, no va conmigo... -

-Como quieras... -respondió observando al pelirrojo. -¿Y qué haces aquí?-

-Buscaba a Craig...-

-¿El pelinegro? antes de venir él y el rubio se encontraban con Token -

-Genial, y yo aquí buscándolos como idiota- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Cada quien busca como quiere... -respondió con burla, recibiendo una mirada seria del pelirrojo, él sonrió, adorable, realmente se veía adorable. -Bueno, es mejor irnos con los demás...- dio vuelta y empezó a caminar, sin embargo el pelirrojo lo detuvo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Cartman... puedo saber algo... -el castaño giro para observarlo. El pelirrojo estaba totalmente rojo; y con la mirada en algún punto del suelo.

-Dime...- pregunto serio. Bueno, sabía que no podía ser tan él, tomando en cuenta que estaba tratando con el futuro rey, trataría de ser "cortes" y "educado". Era genial ¿no?, estar obsesionado con el futuro rey, ya se había admitido así mismo que encontraba fascinante al chico, pero vamos tenía la mala suerte de no poder llevarlo a sus tierras y conservarlo para sí mismo.

-Yo quería saber... sobre lo que paso en las aguas termales... el be...beso... -hablo bajo, bien era tonto preguntar eso, y más en momentos como esos; pero era algo que rondaba su mente, quería un porqué de aquello.

El castaño por su parte, sonrió, no de burla, si no de nerviosismo. Bueno, a decir verdad no se acordaba de aquello; habían pasado tantas cosas que su mente solo se concentró en el imperio. Miro al pelirrojo nuevamente, y tartamudeo un par de veces. ¿Qué diría? Un, "Oh, Kyle disculpa mi atrevimiento tengo una severa obsesión a tu persona y esa vez se me ocurrió besarte, y no solo eso, quería disfrutar un poco de ti para ver si mi tonta obsesión se iba", realmente era tonto si lo decía.

-Yo... no hables de estupideces... -cerro los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Que? ¿Estupideces? -dijo en tono molesto el pelirrojo cruzando los brazos. -Oye, tan solo quiero que me expliques eso...-

-¿Pudiendo preguntar cualquier cosa, preguntas esa tontería? -

-Responde eso...-

-¿O qué? ¿Eh? ¿Qué harás?-

-Dices que soy el príncipe ¿no? futuro rey, así que puedo encerrarte si lo deseo, o retirar tu mando y poner a, deja pensarlo, ¿Kenneth? o mejor ¿Token? o ya se, pedirle al Capitán Marsh que busque un buen remplazo de ti...- sabía que diciendo aquello lo molestaría de sobremanera, en especial mencionando al pelinegro.

-Maldito mocoso imbécil, no hace poco me has dicho que dudas de que si eres el príncipe o no, y ahora sales con esto... -enojado, así se sentía. La idea de dejarle el trono a Donovan no sonaba mal en ese momento... -Bien responderé tus tonterías...-

-Bueno habla...-

-La razón fue...-

-Espera, espera...-interrumpió el pelirrojo, el castaño le lanzo una mirada curiosa. -Esa no es forma de hablar con tu futuro rey... -alzo el rostro y cerró los ojos. Bueno, aceptaba que eso ya era pasarse, pero adoraba sentirse superior por un momento.

El castaño, respiro resignado; vaya que ese mocosos era insoportable cuando se le subía el "poder" a la cabeza.

-Mi señor... soy el Capitán Eric Theodore Cartman de la armada Oeste, y la razón por que lo bese fue porque se me pego la puta gana... - hablo con una sonrisa forzosa, aterradora pensó el pelirrojo; quien no aguanto más y empezó a carcajearse. El castaño al ver esto, cerró los ojos y le dio un tic en la ceja derecha.

Se acercó al pelirrojo y lo alzo en brazos. El pelirrojo al sentirlo, dejo de reír y lo vio algo asustado, el castaño estaba serio. Esta vez si se había pasado un poco.

-Así que Mi señor, ya acepto su título... -hablo con una voz tan ronca que hizo tragar grueso al pelirrojo.

-Cartman...yo... per... -

-Mi señor no debe disculparse, en cambio yo debería pedir disculpas por tal tono de voz que empleo -dijo serio subiendo una mano al cuello del chico y lo apretaba ligeramente mientras acercaba su rostro a escasos centímetros al del chico, sabía que en algún punto de todo eso, se arrepentiría de lo que hacía. -Mi señor se sentiría mejor si... -fue callado, y todo lo que pasaba por su mente paro. Abrió grandes sus ojos; sintiendo la suavidad de los labios que se pegaban a los suyos.

Al separarse, ambos se miraron. Cartman aflojo su agarre y lo soltó suavemente. Kyle por su parte, solo miro al suelo sonrojado.

No saben cuánto tiempo habían pasado en silencio. El castaño suspiro y se acercó al pelirrojo, tomo con cuidado la mejilla de este y levanto su rostro.

-Siento mucho eso, Kyle...-

-El que debería pedir disculpas soy yo...-

-Bien ahora te toca responde ¿porque el beso? -

-La única manera de soltarme ¿no? -ambos rieron suavemente.

-Así que Mi señor... -acerco lentamente su rostro al pelirrojo.

-Así que Eric... -sonrió, y termino con la poca distancia que los separaba.

Sus labios se unieron en un cálido y tímido beso. Poco a poco movían los labios con timidez, o bueno solo por parte del pelirrojo quien mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

El castaño, quien se había aburrido de solo presionar los labios con los del pelirrojo, decidió ir a por más; separándose un poco y lamiendo con la punta de la lengua los labios del chico.

Tomo al pelirrojo por la cintura con suavidad, y poco a poco introdujo la lengua en la cálida boca del chico.

Degustaba poco a poco y con deleite el interior de la boca del más pequeño; le fascinaba y no lo podía negar aquel sabor se le hacía inigualable.

Al poco tiempo se separaron por falta de aire, se miraron de nuevo y respiraban agitados.

En la cabeza de Kyle todo daba vueltas, sabía lo que hacía sin embargo procesar con quien, era un completo lió.

Para su sorpresa, el castaño tomo prisionero nuevamente sus labios; pero esta vez con más entusiasmo, lo besaba y mordía ligeramente. Para luego basar con lentitud a su cuello, el pelirrojo se sobresaltó y como reacción, puso las manos sobre la cabeza del mayor y tiro suavemente del cabello castaño.

-Cart...man... ¿que...que haces...? -estaba nervioso, sentía los besos a su costado.

La lengua cálida del castaño no se hizo de esperar; Cartman estaba disfrutando cada milímetro que recorría con su lengua. La idea de estar haciendo eso al pelirrojo le fascinaba, a la vez que le aterraba al pensar que era un chiquillo y aparte, el nuevo rey. Vaya devoción que le tenía al rey.

Siguió con su tarea de besar y lamer toda la suave piel. Y poco a poco acariciaba con sus palmas el cuerpo del chico.

Se separó por unos segundos y miro su rostro; sonrió al ver al chico totalmente rojo. No está bien lo que deseaba hacer, pero su piel le ardía por el contacto con el chico. Sentía la necesidad de estar tocando el cuerpo del chico.

Su necesidad se volvía insoportable para sí mismo; anhelaba llegar a más, le urgía sentir y disfrutar más del pequeño.

Alzo el rostro, y se acercó al oído del chico sin dejar de sostenerlo firmemente entre sus brazos.

-Ah, Kyle...¿ya te lo he dicho, no? Eres peculiar... por favor permite que llegue a mas... te lo pido Mi señor...- el pelirrojo sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, y trago saliva al escuchar aquello.

El castaño llevo a su boca el lóbulo del pelirrojo y lo mordió con suavidad.

Y sin fuerza alguna, lentamente logro tirar el delgado cuerpo de Kyle al suelo, posicionándose sobre él. Tomo prisioneras sus muñecas con una mano para evitar que el chico intentara luchar.

Y antes de recibir quejas del pequeño, cerró su boca con un beso apasionado.

Con la mano libre, recorría el cuerpo del chico, desde la mejilla hasta la cintura, donde una vez ahí subía, a cómo podía, la camisa que traía.

Lo disfrutaba al máximo, tener a su disposición al dueño de su obsesión al jade lo ponía al máximo. Sonrió a sus adentros, lo que haría estaba mal, pero lo disfrutaría hasta el máximo.

-Cartman...n-no...- se oyó un hilo de voz, Cartman no pudo diferenciar si el tono era de reproche o de deseo. Miro al chico y lo vio con sus ojos jade entrecerrados, sonrojado y respirando agitado.

-Vamos Kyle... -acaricio su estómago bajo la camisa, tocando con suavidad la piel con las yemas de los dedos. -lo quieres...-

-N-no...-como pudo libero una de sus manos, y en un fallido intento de escape, empujo el pecho del castaño. Volvió en sí, y frunció el ceño mirándolo a los ojos.

-Vamos Kyle, lo quieres...- sonrió burlón.

-T-e equivocas... ahora, por favor deja de...¡ah! -un pequeño gemido salió de su boca, seguido de un fuerte sonrojo. Pues el castaño había apretado sin permiso y sin vergüenza alguna su miembro sobre el pantalón.

-¿No quieres? ¿Seguro...? - bajo la mirada al pantalón del pelirrojo, mientras daba pequeños apretones al miembro semi-erecto del chico. -Veo que ya te estas poniendo algo... feliz... -sonrió con descaro frente a Kyle.

-N-no... no lo hagas... ah... te lo pi...ah...do...-apenas y podía hablar, cerró los ojos sintiendo esa sensación. Bien tenía en claro, que aunque su mente se rehusaba, su cuerpo pedía más, y poco a poco cedía.

Cartman ignorando aquellas palabras, siguió con su labor de dar suaves apretones, de disfrutar el rostro del chico, de oír su respiración acelerada; de ver como poco a poco el pelirrojo se dejaba llevar en todo eso.

Al poco tiempo, se cansó de solo apretar, se puso de pie y bajo la mirada del pelirrojo, y sin pudor alguno comenzó a desvestirse.

El chico de ojos jade, sonrojado, bajo la mirada y cubría con las palmas su vergonzosa erección.

Cartman rió, y lo miro enternecido. ¿Cuantos tenían el honor de poder hacer de su propiedad al rey?

-Kyle, por favor, no puedes dejarme así... - sin vergüenza alguna, señalo su potente erección, el ojijade lo miro y su rostro se puso tan rojo que Cartman quiso compararlo con un tomate.

-No... no sé qué hacer... -dijo apenado, y el castaño sonrió, eso significaba que aceptaba lo que estaría a punto de pasar.

-Primero... -se acercó y se inclinó frente al chico, sonriendo con deseo acaricio su mejilla. -hay que igualarnos, ¿no? -

El pelirrojo asintió, y aun con vergüenza, se quitó la camisa lentamente, se levantó y removió toda la ropa; y tan rápido como pudo volvió al suelo, solo para inclinarse, y tratar de cubrir su cuerpo con los brazos.

Cartman sonrió complacido, y volvió a recostar el cuerpo delgado de Kyle en el suelo, tomando la posición de un principio, pero esta vez con ambos desnudos.

Kyle estaba nervioso, pero ver al castaño así, le hacía sentir un cosquilleo en la parte baja del estómago.

El castaño, ataco sus labios, y empezaron lento y suave, para luego tornarse más apasionado, ambos exploraban un poco de ambos; sus lenguas se saboreaban con deleite y sus mejillas se prendían en un fuerte sonrojo.

Cartman se separó lentamente, y apenas un hilo de saliva los unía; sonrió y llevo una mano al miembro de Kyle, y empezó a moverla, de arriba abajo, con lentitud, viendo las reacciones del joven.

Kyle por su parte, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por aquella sensación. Lo sentía bien, le agradaba aquello.

-Ah...ah... -gemía bajo, no le agradaba mucho hacer ruido, lo encontraba bastante incomodo; y muy vergonzoso.

El castaño aumentaba el movimiento de su muñeca, en aquella parte. Le agradaba ver al pelirrojo dejarse llevar por el placer que le brindaba. Sonrió al ver al chico poner una mano sobre su boca para poder calmar los gemidos que aumentaban.

-Cart...ah...¡ngh!...basta...yo voy a ah...ah... ¡ah! -no termino de decir cuando libero toda su esencia en la mano del castaño. Respiro agitadamente, y un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas.

-Vaya Mi señor... -hablo el castaño, levantándose lentamente. Vio al chico y sonrió -¿se ha sentido bien?-

El pelirrojo solo se sentó, y trataba de tranquilizar su respiración. Miro al frente al castaño sonreír, no aparto la mirada de los ojos castaños, estaba sonrojado, pero ya no apenado, sería tonto estarlo después de lo sucedido.

-Creo que es mi turno... ¿no le parece...?- sonrió ante la cara del pelirrojo, este abrió grande sus ojos y trago grueso.

Se acercó, aun de pie, al chico. Estando a tan pocos milímetros de su rostro, el pelirrojo se sintió asustado y avergonzado... tenía la erección del mayor literalmente sobre su rostro.

Solo trago grueso, y tomo ese pedazo de carne entre sus manos, lo miro por unos segundos y subió la vista a los ojos castaños, opacos por la lujuria, que lo observaban con seriedad.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, acerco su boca y lo lamió tímidamente. Cerró los ojos y empezó a dar lenguetazos en la punta y acariciar con sus manos la longitud del miembro y parte de los testículos.

El castaño cerró los ojos, disfrutando de aquella, inexperta, pero placentera boca.

De una, metió el miembro completo a su boca, poco a poco aumentaba el ritmo, y degustaba el sabor.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, hasta sentir la mano del castaño sobre su cabeza; y retirar su miembro de la boca del chico.

Lo recostó, y abrió sus piernas para posicionarse entre ellas. Le sonrió al pelirrojo, y se acercó a él para besarle.

Kyle cerro sus ojos, y besaba con ganas al castaño, sentía una agradable sensación en aquel beso, sin embargo no duro mucho al sentir su trasero alzarse y ser invadido por un par de dedos los cuales empezaron a moverse lentamente.

El menor dio un quejido de dolor, y mostró una mueca de disgusto. No estaba acostumbrado, y aunque sabia que lo siguiente se sentiría mucho peor. Se aferró a los labios del castaño y lo beso con ganas.

Al estar listo, Cartman no espero a nada, y lo penetro de una sola y fuerte estocada.

El suspiro por la deliciosa sensación, mientras Kyle ahogo un grito de dolor mordiendo su labio.

Cartman quería embestirlo lo más fuerte posible, para fundirse bien en él. Sin embargo sabía que debía esperar a que el pequeño pelirrojo se acostumbrara.

-Cart...man... ya...-hablo con dificultad, sintiendo, no dolor, si no placer. Movió lentamente su cadera para dar inicio a las embestidas.

El castaño sonrió y empezó a moverse. Cada embestida lo llenaba de un placer inigualable.

Cerró los ojos concentrándose en lo apretado y placentero que se sentía estar dentro de él.

Ambos respiraban con dificultad, y se sentían desfallecer con cada segundo de placer que pasaban.

Cartman lo embestía con un ritmo sincronizado, ambos movían sus caderas para recibir cada vez más del otro.

Kyle respiraba y gemía fuerte, se le hacía incontrolable calmar los gemidos tanto placer se lo impedía.

Sentía la fuerte penetración del castaño, enterrándose cada vez más profundo en él; de un momento a otro, y ya sin más vergüenza el mismo llevo su mano a su miembro se empezó a masturbar, gimiendo en alto, recibiendo una mirada de picara del castaño.

-Ah... mi señor...ah, es un maldito pervertido... - sonrió mirando al pelirrojo a los ojos.

Siguieron así por varios minutos, hasta que el pelirrojo no aguanto más y se corrió en su propia mano. Sin embargo el castaño le tomo un par de embestidas más para dejar toda su esencia en el interior del chico. En ese momento sintió el verdadero placer, sentía como tocaba el cielo y como en ese momento se sentía aún más unido al chico.

Salio con cuidado de él, y se recostó a su lado; cerro con suavidad los ojos y respiro con lentitud.

-Cartman... -abrió los ojos al escuchar la suave voz, lo vio, ahí sentado a su lado mordiendo su labio. El castaño lo miro con cariño, y con, para él, repulsivo encanto.

-Dime...-

-Esto...tu y yo...somos...- estaba completamente rojo, y nervioso.

El castaño resoplo, y se levantó en silencio vistiéndose. Kyle lo vio y bajo la mirada; se levantó y lo imito.

-Bien Kyle, escucha. Tú eres mi rey, y yo soy uno de tus capitanes. Esto estuvo mal y lo sabes. Ahora, gracias a esto, estoy atado a ti no solo porque eres Mi señor... -se acercó con lentitud al rostro del pelirrojo y lo tomo de la barbilla. -...si no porque gracias a esto, me perteneces...-

Kyle sonrió con nerviosismo, y con valentía se lanzó sobre él y lo beso.

-Entonces seras mi capitán y estarás a cargo de...-

-Cuidar tu culo, niño -interrumpió con una sonrisa burlona. -Ahora vamos, tus amigos deben estar buscándote... - Kyle se quedó unos segundos mirando la espalda del mayor y sonrió ruborizado. -Apúrate Kyle...- hablo el castaño aun caminando. El pelirrojo lo escucho y se apresuró para seguirle el paso.

Todo aquello sería muy diferente, demasiado, y lo sabía.


End file.
